Picking Up The Pieces
by Mz.-S.R.P.-143
Summary: Divorcee, Bella is raising her daughter Edella Cullen just fine before her good for nothing Ex - Husband pops back into the picture, but people change. Right? AH, CP, M
1. Breaking Hearts

**A/N::  
****My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
****So obviously I don't own Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

***PICKING UP THE PIECES***

**Bella POV**

"Ella!" I called

Silence

"Ell!"

"Edella Renee!" I yelled having to use her full name.

"Comingggg." my little girl called as she ran down the stairs, her copper pigtails following behind her.

"Did you not hear me calling you young lady?" I scolded

"Yesh, but I wush putting "Mipshy" in hur bed." Ella said trying to enunciate her words.

"Why aren't you bringing Mipsy with you?"

"Cush Uncle Emy twies to chroe her in da pool aldatime." my daughter sighed.

"Well you tell Uncle Em to leave your Mipsy doll alone or he'll have to deal with me. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Ok baby, Go grab Mipsy and head back down. Quickly. Grandma Esme will be here any minute to pick you up."

My daughter smiled that crooked smile and pranced up the stairs to grab her baby doll.

Not a second later the door bell rang. I sighed and walked to the door.

"Hi Esme," I smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good honey, and you?" she asked as she enveloped me in a hug. "Where is that granddaughter of mine?"

"She's grabbing Mipsy and then she should be down. Esme do me a favor and don't let Emmett tease her about throwing Mipsy in the pool. I think it's starting to bother Ella." I said as my pretty little girl skipped down the steps.

"Gamma Eshme!" Ella Squealed.

"Edella, My Love!" Esme laughed as she grabbed my baby up in her arms and twirled her around. "Are you ready to spend the weekend with Grandpa Carlisle and me?"

"Yesh, I mish Gampa Carwile." Ella giggled as Esme kissed her cheek.

"Ok say goodbye to mommy and we'll go see grandpa Carlisle." Esme laughed.

"Bye Mommy, I wuv you." Ella sang as I bent down and she pecked my lips.

"Bye baby, Mommy will pick you up Sunday afternoon, Ok?" she nodded. " I love you" I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

I saw Esme and my baby out to her car and watched her buckle her into her child seat and drive off.

I hated this time every other weekend. The two weekends out of the month that I had to send my baby off to visit her grandparents. The sad part was my little three year old loved it. She didn't understand the concept of the visit. She just thought it was fun time with her Uncle Em and Grandma and Grandpa Cullen.

I knew better, it was all stated to me on the court ordered papers. My ex husband was off in Minnesota for "work" for the past year and a half. He signed his rights over to his parents for the time being until he finished his two years of practice at the insurance company in Minnesota his friend Eric had offered too him. He told me it would only be for two years and not to get used to not seeing him because he'd be back to claim his child again.

Esme and Carlisle picked up the unpaid child support and with doing that they gained Edward's visitation of every other weekend. Don't get me wrong, I love Esme and Carlisle, they had been a big part of my life the past 7 years but I hated having to see my baby leave with them every other weekend. Esme knew it, and I knew she understood my feelings but she also wanted time with her granddaughter. Just because her son was a dickwad didn't mean I had the right to take my hatred out on my child's family.

I grabbed a glass of wine and laid back on my sofa. I listened to the silence of my home and hated it. My boyfriend Jacob was at work and my princess was at her grandparents and I was home alone and bored. I felt my eyes begin to water and I tried to close them & will the tears away.

Damn him.

Damn him for taking the easy way out these past years.

Damn him for making me love him unconditionally and him breaking my heart.

I hated him.

So much.

I hated him because as much as he did the shitty things he did I couldn't get over him. And I wanted to, I needed to, but I couldn't. He still owned my heart without even knowing it. He was doing god knows what, or who and yet I still couldn't let go of him.

I had a wonderful man willing to be a part of my life and my child's life and I still turned him away. Jacob and I had been dating for the past 9months. He had met my daughter only a hand full of times because I didn't want her meeting men and trying to name them "daddy" and as she got older I didn't want her trying to place anyone in that position. As messed up as her daddy was he was still her daddy.

In those few times though Jacob had fell in love with my little silly girl and I couldn't blame him. She was smart and funny and so easy to love. She had her daddies copper hair with my long waves and a mixture of our eyes, some day's they were dark brown like mine, and some days a piercing green like Edward's and some days they combined into a beautiful hazel. She had my pouty lips with Edwards little nose and Edwards big hands and his bony feet with my little toes. She was the perfect in between of Edward and I. Everything about my little princess was equally divided, even her name.

Her name that I came up with 2 weeks before she was born to us. The name that I couldn't even fully use now. I hated that name. I wish I put nothing of his to her. I was 19 and hopelessly in love but still. I wish she would have my last name and I wish I would have the balls to cut the Cullen out of my own name but I couldn't. My excuse to everyone was 'If she gets sick & I have to take her to the hospital I don't want the difficulty of having to explain our different last names. So it's better this way'. Stupid excuse I know, but it was my last tie to him, to them. Isabella Marie Swan - Cullen was a demented woman who couldn't even suck it up and drop the Cullen. I hated myself for it.

I knew it bothered Jake but he would never admit it. Deep down I know he knows I still have feelings for Edward. I wouldn't even let him spend the night at my house. I blamed it on Ella, saying I didn't want her waking in the middle of the night and to be scared seeing Jacob there. Truth was I didn't want anyone in the spot where I shared with my husband. The only people I would let in this bed was Ella or Edward. My bed was sacred. Hell in the 9months I've been with Jake we've only slept together twice. I couldn't bring myself to do it with him again after Ella asked if I was going to marry him and make him her daddy. I wouldn't let him touch me let alone have sex with me.

I was one messed up human being, I was tempted to call up my little girl and beg her to come home and keep mommy company. How crazy am I, but hell I missed her.

I heard my phone chirp beside me and a reached over to grab it. It was a picture of my baby with her Auntie Alice sticking out their bright blue tongues to me with a caption below it.

_Bells -_

_Drinking your favorite blue slurpees & wishing you were here to share. _

_Care to come over for a girl's night? _

_-Ali_

I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped me. Alice my old best friend. We were inseparable back in high school. I met her my freshman year and we became the best of friends. She was fun and loud and silly and just a breath of fresh air, like she never had a care in the world.

She introduced me to her older brother Edward, who was a year older then me and her other older brother Emmett who was two years older then me. Emmett and I became fast friends but Edward was the brother I shied away from because I was so attracted to him. We ended up having Home Ec the next year together and he couldn't cook to save his life so I partnered up with him because I had a knack for cooking. That started our relationship, I was sixteen and he was seventeen. We were together all the time. I went on vacation with him and his family and he would sneak up into my room in the middle of the night.

Edward was my first real kiss, my first love, We lost our virginity to each other the summer before my junior year. I was head over heels for Edward and I loved the Cullen's like they were my family.

Rumors started to circle my senior year that Edward was seeing someone behind my back and that's when problems began to surface. He was away in Seattle, only 3 hrs from me and we'd see each other every weekend but still I was a naïve girl and began to believe them. We started fighting more, crude words passed back and forth. We split for a few months and I found out he was seeing other girls. I ended up attending the university in Seattle also and we ended up getting back together. He promised he didn't sleep with anyone else, just dated around.

I later found out he lied and had slept with one other girl, her name was Jessica. I was livid and stopped talking to him for 2 months until I found out I was pregnant. I remember calling Alice up and telling her first, she cried with me and told me she was happy she was gaining a niece but sad about the circumstances. I then called Edward and asked him to come over. He was a jerk and told me he was busy with his girlfriend.

I remember being so angry and sobbing over the phone. I just ended up blurting out 'I'm pregnant and you're the dad' and then hung up. He came over to my dorm ten minutes later and told me he was so sorry and didn't mean to be a prick and that he loved me and wanted to be in my life. We ended up working things out again and told his parents about the pregnancy. They were excited for us. It was my parents who weren't happy. They were excited about getting a grandchild but just wished I was older.

Edward ended up asking me to marry him and I agreed. We got married 3 months later at his parents house in their garden. A small wedding that consisted of 30 people. I moved into the Cullen house and Edward and I dropped out of the university and signed up for online classes while Edward got a part time job. When Edward and I were good, we were good. But when we were bad, we were bad. I remember countless fights over the smallest most petty things.

His ex girlfriend came around starting trouble at his job. He disappeared one night after work without a phone call or anything and then showed up the next morning apologizing, saying he got drunk at a friends. I looked for him all night thinking something had happened. I ended up stressing myself out and then lost consciousness and was hospitalized.

I almost lost Ella.

I packed my bags up and left my husband to move back in with my parents. I was not risking losing my baby. Esme came by to see me every week and asked to throw me a baby shower. I agreed and went over to the Cullen house. After the shower Edward showed up and begged me to talk to him. I was now 7months pregnant. I agreed and we worked our issues out and he came to live with me at my house for the time being. Charlie said I couldn't leave until the baby was born so 'he could keep an eye on me and his gun on Edward.' I loved him for being so protective.

They induced me a week after my due date and I gave birth to my precious Edella Renee Cullen on Oct. 5th, 2006. I moved back in with the Cullen's when I was released from the hospital.

Things were great at first, but only 2 hrs of sleep for 4months straight from a colicky little baby leaves no person happy. Edward and I began bumping heads once again and after our final blow out which involved our families fighting and Edward and my father physically having it out I threw in the towel.

I moved myself and my baby back into my parents house, filed for divorce 3 months later. Edward and I fought for primary parents and I won. He would get her every other weekend until she was seven. Then he would get her every other week. I dreaded her seventh birthday. Edward announced his leaving when Ella was almost two. My hatred for him grew but for some reason the hatred never over powers the love.

Alice and my relationship was strained after the split. Whenever we would meet we'd end up butting heads about how miserable Edward was or how this separation was silly. We stopped talking after a while and cut all ties.

We recently just started talking again, she's dating one of my fellow co-workers at the law office I work at. I'm a paralegal there, after the split I was determined to become a paralegal and I did it. I just graduated from school 3 months ago and am working at "Whitlock & Associates". Alice is Dating Dmitri Whitlock's son Jasper, one of my good friends. Alice and I were finally getting back to how we used to be.

My phone chirped bringing me out of my stroll down memory lane.

_Bells-_

_Is that a no? =(_

_-Ali_

I sighed completely forgetting she wrote me.

_Ali-_

_Sorry! _

_Yeah, it's a no. _

_I'm tired and just gonna cuddle up and watch a movie._

_Kiss my baby for me._

_Xoxo night!_

_-Bells_

I sighed contently as I popped in 'The Ugly Truth'.

My life is far from perfect but at least I'm here taking care of my responsibilities and able to put a roof over my babies head. It may be a rented roof but at least I can say I put it there. She was happy and I was happy seeing her happy. No matter my feelings for Edward, I would never let him in again to break down what has taken so long for me to build up. We were better then that.

Saturday flew by with a lunch date with my friend Angela, sending an e-mail to my legal assistant about our trial on Monday and then a late dinner with Jacob at his house. He begged me to stay over but I declined saying I had to be up early to get Ella. He pouted saying that I was 23 and should be able to spend the night without worrying about getting in trouble from my daughter. I told him to back off and he apologized before I left for the evening.

Here I was getting ready to go pick up my baby girl. I really missed her. I hopped out of the shower and let my hair dry wavy as I threw on a white wife beater and a pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of white flats.

I hopped into my pearl white Jeep Liberty and tossed on my aviators as I headed towards the Cullen's house. I turned onto their long passageway about 10 minutes later. I hated this drive, it brought back so many memories. Good and bad.

I pulled up to the house finally and hopped out. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie's car was here. Great. She hated me for some ungodly reason.

I pushed my glasses up on my head and rang the doorbell.

The door flew open and my feet were dangling off the floor.

"Bells!" Emmett boomed. "It's been too long. You look good. How've you been."

"Emmett, you saw me a month ago, it really hasn't been that long. I'm fine, good. Thanks you look good two. Where's my monk?" I asked.

"Mommy!" Ella squealed as she came into the room.

"Hi babes!" I said as I scooped her up into my arms. "I missed you oh so much!" I sighed as I peppered kisses all over her face.

"I mished you two Bewa."

"Ella, what did I say about calling me that? I'm mommy not Bella."

"But Gamma and Gampa caw you Bewa" she said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Yes, but I'm your mommy, that's a much more special name to call me then Bella." I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Mommy Bewa." she smiled.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was too cute for her own good sometimes. We said goodbye to the Cullen's and headed home. I sat Ella in her booster while I fixed dinner.

"So did you have fun and Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's house?" I asked

"Yesh, I went shimming in da pool, and uncle Emy and Wose took me to da pawk. And gamma made me cookies and gampa colowed wit me and I tawked to daddy on da phone."

"You talked to daddy on the phone?" I asked curiously.

"yaw."

"And what did he say?"

"Um dat he wuvs me and mishes me and dat he's going to see me vewy soon."

"Oh that's good." I said trying to keep my anger at bay.

Why would he tell her he's going to see her soon when he is still going to be in Minnesota for another 4 months.

We ate dinner together and watched tv and I tucked my princess into bed.

I awoke the next morning with hot breath being blown in my ear and a foot going up my ass. I rolled over and looked at my baby with her mouth open hair all over and sprawled out all over my queen sized bed. I couldn't help my giggle she was just so cute, even when she did sneak into bed with me.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth and then dresses in a black pencil skirt and red button up with a red skinny belt and red and black pumps and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I applied light make-up and headed to Ella's room. I grabbed her jean shorts and Hannah Montana shirt and sneakers and headed back to my room.

I woke my princess troll up and she grumpily sauntered into my bathroom to brush her teeth. I dress her quickly and threw her hair up into a bun. We ran down stairs and both ate a bowl of cereal. We left the house at 8:45. I dropped Ella off at her daycare and arrived at work at 9:03.

Great, today's already starting out wonderfully.

I headed to my office and began filing and sending e-mails.

My work phone rang in.

"Ms. Cullen?" my new assistant Kate buzzed in.

"Kate, you can call me Bella." I laughed awkwardly. I didn't want her to call me Ms. Cullen.

"Right, Bella, um your husband is on line 2," Kate said quietly.

My husband, huh? "Kate you must be mistaken, I'm not married."

"Oh well he said his name was Mr. Cullen. I just assumed." Kate trailed off.

"Oh must me my daughters grandfather." I thought out loud and then began to panic. Was Ella in the hospital, was something wrong. Why else would Carlisle call. I quickly picked up line 2.

"Carlisle?" I asked breathlessly.

"Uh, Nope." the velvety voice said on the other line. "Where you expecting him?"

"Oh, Edward." I said annoyed. "No, my assistant said Mr. Cullen was on the line. I just assumed."

"Yea, well you know what they say, you shouldn't assume." he chuckled.

"What do you want Edward, I'm at work."

"I just wanted to call and talk to you about some things. Mrs. Cullen." he snapped.

"I am not Mrs. Cullen!" I said pointedly.

"That's not what your assistant said. Why are you still going by my last name, we're divorced remember. Like you wanted?"

"Edward, until you sign your rights over to me and let me change Ella's name to Swan, I will be Swan - Cullen, with or without your consent." I said angrily.

"Why do you do that?" he asked aggravated.

"Do what?" I spat.

"Cut me out of everything! You want to take her last name from me, my rights, and you even cut my name out of hers. Her name is Edella not Ella. Get it right Swan."

"Fuck You Edward.! You cut yourself out of it when you left me and your daughter behind to work in Minnesota. So you can just go fuck yourself.!" I yelled as I hung up the phone.

"Kate, please do not pass through anymore phone calls today from Edward Cullen. Screen first name first. Thank you." I said as I rang Kate.

"Yes, Ms. Bella. I will do that."

I heard a knock at my door and turned quickly around, it was Jasper.

"All ok?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry, Edward called and got me worked up." I shrugged.

"Baby papa drama" Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up" I laughed

"Aw, I'm just kidding Bells. Want to catch lunch with me and Alice?" Jasper asked,

"No, you guys go on ahead, I got to finish papers for the trial at 2."

He nodded and headed out.

Work went by smoothly after Edwards call and the day in court settled quickly also.

I picked up Ella from daycare and headed to the only diner in Forks to eat with my mother and father.

"PawPaw you gotta stay inside da wines." Ella corrected her grandfathers coloring.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elle's I can't do it as good as yours." he chuckled.

"You gotta pwactish right mommy?" Ella asked me.

"That's right Papa, you got to practice." I smiled to my dad.

"So he just called you and started fighting?" my mother asked me.

"Yea, I think he get's a rise out of it. Just to hear me stick Edward and the F word in the same sentence gets him excited." I sighed.

"What a prick." my mom whispered. "I hope he stays where he is, you girls are better without him."

I nodded my head.

We left dinner and parted ways.

I tucked my girl into bed and quickly called Jacob before I joined her in Lala land.

The rest of the week went quickly and soon it was the weekend.

We spent Saturday at the beach in La push with Jake and his family. Sunday Ella and I went to the zoo and watched a late movie.

The rest of the week flew by in the same fashion. Daycare, court, office, lunch, office, daycare, home. It all melted into one long day. And this weekend I wouldn't have me baby. I was sad to be without her again. We headed home Friday and spent time talking waiting for Esme to come pick Ella up again. I headed to the kitchen to pack her up a few snacks for Esme's house.

The doorbell rang and I heard Ella running to answer it. I walked towards the door to greet Esme but my babies greeting stopped my heart before I met the person at the door.

"Hewo Edwurd" Ella greeted.

Why?

Why now? Why is he here?

After not coming home for almost 2 years simple calls here and there why is he here and how did my baby know who he was so quickly. Could she really remember him from two years ago?

I walked toward them and protectively wrapped my arms across my babies chest.

"Bella" he greeted as he nodded his head.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I seethed

"I'm here to pick up Edella." he smiled.

"No, you're not taking her." I said as I grabbed Ella's hand and lead her back inside the living room.

"She is my daughter, Isabella." he said as he followed me into the house.

"Yes, but you signed her rights over to your mother." I said matter factly.

"Isabella, really you're going to keep her from me?" he asked hurt.

"She may go with your mother, not you." I said avoiding his question.

"Fine, we'll be back to pick her up later. This isn't the end though Isabella. She is my daughter and I'm back for good. So when I get my rights back don't think you'll be able to keep her from me. She is as rightfully mine as she is yours." he said as he walked towards the door. "Just remember that." he said as he looked down to Ella. "I'll be back later with Nana Esme okay Edella?"

"Okay Edwurd." Ella smiled.

"Call me daddy." Edward corrected.

"You haven't been around for 2 years and you expect her to just pick up the label?" I asked pissed off.

He ignored me and looked back at Edella, "Call me daddy?" he asked.

"Mommy says Mommy and Daddy are speshaw names and you have to earn dem." Ella smiled.

I felt the side of my lip twist up as Edward sighed and ran his hands roughly threw his hair. He knelt down to Ella and enveloped her in a hug. "Ok I will earn the name daddy, I promise." he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Love you, see you later." he said as he walked out the door.

I knew I loved my little girl for a reason. Hopefully 'Edwurd' would NOT be returning tonight.

Un welcomed ass hole.

That I love so much.

Damnit.

**A/N:**

**So I'm in the middle of two stories right now but trust me neither will be neglected. **

**I will update for both once a week.**

**Leave me _REVIEWS_ so I know I'm doing ok. **

**So I can get the "oomph" to continue working my brain.**

**Ella & I will WUV you! **


	2. Open Wounds

******A/N::  
****My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
****So obviously I don't own Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

**Bella POV**

As luck would have it Edward didn't return that night.

Ella and I cuddled up in my 'Big Bed' as she called it and fell asleep.  
He was sure to arrive at 9am though with Esme to wake me from my slumber.

I heard the doorbell and rubbed my eyes as I made my way downstairs to the door.

I looked through the peep hole and saw my heart standing on the other side.

Damnit.

I flung the door open.

"What?" I asked.

"We're here to pick up my daughter." he said as he looked through me.  
I knew I didn't look fantastic but the least he could do was acknowledge me.  
I could work a tank top and a pair of plaid pajama pants just as well as any other bimbo that walked this earth.  
I pulled the hay stack down from on top of my head and threw my hair back up in a ponytail.

"She is still sleeping. Esme you know she likes to sleep in on Saturdays." I said as I turned to my ex mother in-law.

"I tried telling him but you know how stubborn he can be." she sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately I do." I said as I looked at Edward sideways. "Let me try to wake her up just, make yourself comfortable."

I walked back up the stairs and looked at my little monk cuddled up under my blankets and hated to wake her.  
She looked so cozy I just wanted to jump back in and cuddle with her and ignore the intruders down stairs.

"You've done a good job with her, Isabella." The velvet voice startled me from behind.

"Hmph." I mumbled.

"I'm serious, you've been a great mom. You really stepped up to the plate when it came to her."

"Yea, if only we could say the same for you." I snapped.

"Damnit Bella, we're not having this conversation now. Soon, but not now." he said as he ran his hands through his hair roughly.

I rolled my eyes at him and slithered into bed next to my princess.

"Monk." I whispered as I rubbed her arm.

She stirred but slipped back into her deep sleep.

"Monk….Princess…Monkey..?" I called again.

She groaned and rolled over.

"She sleeps like me." Edward chuckled.

"Yea, I hate it. She's like a rock." I laughed.

He smiled that crooked smile and then looked over at me and let it fall just as quickly.

"Ella? Grandma Esme and your daddy are here to get you."

"Gamma Eshme and Edwurd?" she asked half asleep.

"Yes Grandma and Daddy." I said again.

"Hi Edella." Edward called from the entrance.

She rolled over and smiled, "Hi Edwurd, you wook handsome."

He stifled his laughter, "Thanks Sunshine, you look beautiful. C'mon Grandma is waiting for us downstairs, we're going to the park."

"Mommies coming two?" my baby asked.

Edward looked at me dumbfounded no knowing how to anser.

"No baby mommies got plans for today, you're going to go with daddy and his family." I smiled willing myself not to cry as I watched her eyes water up.

"But you're my fami-wy too." she cried.

"Aww come here Monk, I am your family." I started as I pulled Ella into my lap.  
"But today is just Daddy and Ella day, and then Sunday you'll come back to mommy and we'll have Mommy and Ella day ok?"

"Mommy, you won't be sad wit out me wight?" she asked as she rubbed my cheek.

"I'll miss you Monk but I won't be sad cause I know you'll be having fun. You will be having fun won't you, for mommy?" I asked my silly girl.

"Okay, are you going to see Jacsub?" Ella asked.

I stuttered out my answer awkwardly, noticing that Edward was in the room still. "Um, I, I don't know baby, um maybe, I'm not sure."

"Ok, can I wear my pwetty blue shirt dat matches Mipshy." Ella asked.

Thank god for children with short attention span.

"Sure baby, lets go get you dressed." I said as we got up from the bed and headed to Ella's room passing Edward in the doorway.

"Come wook at my woom Edwurd." Ella called after him.

He entered her door as I got her dressed and looked around at her pink butterfly room.

"Very nice" he chuckled.

"Mommy did it" Ella smiled proudly at me.

"She did a very good job." Edward smiled at me.

"Yesh, she did, its bootyful" Ella smiled.

I watched my two loves walk out of her room together and felt my heart break just a little more.  
I wanted to be going with them, I wish our family would have survived.

Edward and I were just total opposites. Everyday I questioned if maybe I gave up too early.  
Or if I should have given him another chance, but how could I move on always asking myself 'what if' all the time?

I had grown so much in the past year. Edward and the new Bella would not be compatible now.  
So why did my heart still yearn for him. Why did I always still feel that electric current that pulled me to him.

"Bella." Edward called knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, you look like you were in deep thought there, but we are heading out." Edward smiled.

"Oh, right ok. Come here baby, give me a hug." I called to Ella.

She smiled and ran to me with her arms wide open. I picked her up and peppered her face with kisses.

"Be good for grandma and daddy and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Wuv you two momma. See you tomawoe."

I watched as Edward and Ella walked out my front door hand in hand and felt another piece of my heart break.

How will I make it with him back in town?

**Edward POV**

"Wook Edwurd, I can climb Highhhh." Edella called from the playground.

"Be careful Edel, I don't want you too hurt yourself."

"Uncle Emy, come push me." Edella called.

"Alright toots I'm coming." Emmett boomed as he chased after her.

"Edward what are you trying to do?" my mother asked me.

"I'm trying to spend time with my child mother, what do you mean?"

"I mean with Bella." she said as she looked at me pointedly.

"I'm not trying to do anything mother." I said annoyed.

"You just showed up at her door yesterday Edward. You told me you talked to her and she knew you were picking up Edella.  
Why would you lie to me?" she asked confused.

"Mom, I tried to call her and work things out. We ended up fighting and she hung up on me after cussing me out.  
So I just showed up when I wanted and made her deal with it."

"Edward." my mother sighed. "You need to grow up. You say you love Isabella still and yet you do these immature things that prove otherwise."

"Not you two mother. I have grown up. I have made a decent living for myself and can now support my daughter.  
That's why I am home. And I do love Bella mother, never stopped. Until she gets that through her thick skull though I refuse to swoon over her.  
Yes, I love her, but IF we ever get together again she will not leave me over and over again."

"Edward! She didn't leave this time you did for two years!" my mother raised her voice.

"After she divorced me mother. I loved her with everything I had and she left me.  
Yes, I was young and stupid but I would have done anything for her. If she would have stopped me I wouldn't have left.  
Don't you get it. She still to this day has the power over me. With or without my will." I said as I tugged on my hair.

"Before you get wrapped up in Bella, you need to concentrate on that one over there first." she said as she pointed to my daughter laughing on the swing.  
"She needs you first and foremost. Prove yourself to her before you try to prove yourself to Isabella."

I smiled and nodded my head. "That's what I plan to do mother, trust me."

I played with Edella on the swings and we ran around the playground together.  
She reminded me so much of Bella, her cute little giggle, Bella's wavy hair, her petite stature, her facial expressions and sense of humor.

I loved this little girl more then words could explain.

As much as everyone thinks I left for my own selfish acts, I left to make a way for myself so I could support my daughter and earn back my wife.  
I just didn't think Bella would be doing the same, but her plans didn't involve me and that hurt the most. She had a living and a new person in her life.  
And I wasn't even thought of anymore. I hadn't even had a lay in the past 2 years let alone a serious relationship.  
Just knowing she was seeing someone else made me want to run out and screw the first woman I saw, but that wasn't me.  
I was a grown man trying to fix my previous fuck ups.

I rounded up my brother and mother and we headed back to the house.  
My mom made Edella's favorite, chicken and mashed potatoes and then I gave Edella a bath and led her up to my room.  
The room her mother and I used to share. I put on the crazy Barney movie she insisted on watching and after watching it on repeat for two hours she tucked her head into my neck, laid her arm over my chest and whispered a "Night night Edwurd." into my ear.

My eyes stung with tears as I sniffled my nose and tried to suck the tears up like a man. How could I have missed this for the past 2years?  
How did I loose the title of daddy so easily? She was my everything and now that I was back how could I go without seeing her for 2 weeks all the time, this little girl had me wrapped around her finger in less than 24hrs.

I awoke to a slap in the face and popped my eyes open, I had 5 little fingers draped across my forehead. Yup, definitely Bella's child, crazy bed hog.  
I gently slid her hand off of my forehead and laid them across her belly as I pulled her into me to cuddle.  
She smelled just like her mommy, Strawberries and Freesias'.  
I breathed in her scent and willed myself back to sleep.

I awoke later with someone dancing on my bed and singing, "Gotta wimo out front, woah, hottes swyles shoes and cowors, Bes of bof words." I couldn't help but chuckle.  
Edella looked down at me. "Edwurdddd. Wake ups Hannah Montana's on."

I sat up from the bed and looked at the TV, sure enough she was singing the intro to the 'Hannah Montana' show.  
"You sing beautiful Sunshine." I looked at the clock, 10:10 am. "Did you eat breakfast Edella?" I asked my girl.

"Yesh, Gampa made me pancakes, dey were yummy." she smiled as she sat next to me.

I showered while she watched her TV and then dressed her before Bella came to pick her up in a pink sun dress I bought her.

"Hey Edell, Who's Jacob?" I asked my daughter letting curiosity get the best of me.

"Mommies fend." she answered shortly.

"Her friend? Does mommy kiss her friend? Does he stay over and have sleep over's.?"  
I felt awkward asking my daughter this but I had to know how serious of a relationship I was up against.

"Yesh, dey kiss, he no sleep over, but he should dat be fun." Edella smiled innocently.

"Yea, well thank you for having a sleep over with daddy." I smiled.

"You have a bigger bed den mommy." she laughed.

"Yea, mommy should come sleep over with us two, there is enough room." I laughed.

"Oh Yes!" she said excitedly.

My eyes got big as I realized I just told my 3 year old to invite her mommy to our sleep over next time,

I quickly changed the subject and gathered her bag as we headed down stairs.

Bella had just showed up and was in a yellow tank and a pair of shorts. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Monk, did you have fun? Ready to go?"

"Hi Mommy! Yesh I had fun." Edella smiled.

"Ok say goodbye to grandma and grandpa and daddy so we can leave."

"Bye Gampa Carwile, bye Gamma Eshme, bye daddy!" Edella said as she hugged my leg.

She just called me daddy.

I knelt down in front of her and hugged her. "Bye Edella, I love you." I said as I kissed her cheek. "See you soon."

"Bye daddy, I wuv you two." she said as she left with her mother.

Maybe I wouldn't get Bella but atleast my little girl was finally starting to accept me.

**Bella POV**

Two months had passed.

Two months since Edward had been back in town.

Ella and Edward were becoming close. Too close. She always asked if he could come over for dinner, come for a sleep over, come over to play.  
I would kiss Jacob and she would tell me I needed to kiss her daddy too. I wondered what he was telling her.

Ever since she told me about Edwards comment about me spending the night with them I kept an eye brow raised to his comments.  
I would ask Ella if daddy made any comments about me but she always said no.

Jacob had left for business for a month, he was an architect and had a job to do in Georgia he had been asked to help out on.  
I missed him, but not terribly. Deep down I knew I should cut ties and stop leading him on but he was my little bit of sanity.  
The one who kept me grounded and made sure not to let me slip back into the mess that was Edward Cullen.

I sat at my desk and sent e-mails out to my clients, sent an e-mail to Alice who was on vacation with Jasper in New York and set up court dates.  
I had spent the weekend at my parents house while Edward had Ella. They were just as uneasy about him being back in town as I was.  
I couldn't deny that my baby loved him though. I just hoped he didn't up and leave her again.

Today was Wednesday, hump day. I needed a good hump, I thought to myself as I looked at the clock, 3:00. Two more hours and I'm home free.  
I tapped my pen against my desk as I listened to the low tune of the radio. Kate buzzed in and interrupted my talented drumming.

"Bella, I have a Renee on line one for you. She says it's urgent." Kate said quickly.

"Thanks," I said as I picked up the phone. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Bella, oh my goodness Bella." she cried. "It's Charlie, I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Mom slow down, what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"He had a heart attack Bella, at the station. They said he was unresponsive, I'm on my way to the hospital now." she cried.

I felt tears escape my eyes, "Ok mom relax, I'm leaving the office now I'll be there in a few."

"Don't bring Edella, I don't want her to see me like this." she sobbed.

"No, no. I'll get Esme to pick her up from daycare. I'll be there soon." I cried. "I love you mom, just stay calm."

I quickly buzzed Mr. Whitlock and let him know my situation. He told me to take off as long as I needed.  
I quickly grabbed my bag and sprinted towards my car. I dialed Esme's cell and it went to voicemail.

"Hey Esme, it's Bella please give me a call when you get this." I said breathlessly.

I called the house phone and it rang a bazillion times it felt like. Machine, Damn.

"Hi, it's Bella." I sniffled. "I really need someo-"

"Bella?" Edward asked surprised. "What's going on what's wrong?"

I don't know if it was his voice or just being able to talk to someone but I began bawling.

"Oh Edward, it's Charlie. He had a heart attack.  
I'm on my way to the hospital and I called your mom but she didn't answer, and Alice is out of town and I don't know what to do.  
I need someone to pick up Ella from day care and watch her until I can get home." I sobbed.

"Oh God, Bella I'm sorry about Charlie. Don't worry I'll get the baby and we'll go to your house and you don't need to worry about a thing. I'll watch her, just go."

"Tha- Thank You." I stuttered. "Just enter 100506 into the garage pin pad and you can get in." I said quickly.  
"Order her a pizza or something and I'll be home as soon as possible. You know were her daycare is?" I asked.

"Yes don't worry just go to the hospital. I'll handle everything."

I made it to the hospital and met up with Renee. We huddled and bawled our eyes out together as we waited for some information. Anything.

It turned out Carlisle was working the ER and told us they were trying to resuscitate Charlie and he would let us know something as soon as possible.

Hours went by until we finally heard back from Carlisle. It was now 8:30 and I was tired, stressed, worried, and hungry.

"Renee, Isabella." Carlisle called.

"What's going on Carlisle, is he going to be okay?" Renee asked worried.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you guys, that Charlie is a fighter though. We have his heart stabilized right now but he's unconscious at the moment so we're going to keep him in ICU. I think it's best if you ladies go home and get some rest and come back in the morning."

"I'm not leaving Carlisle." My mother said.

"Me either." I added.

" I figured. Only one of you can stay, and Bella you have to get home to Edella." Carlisle added.

Oh, Ella. I wonder if she's ok or if she's killed Edward yet. I silently nodded my head.

"If anything happens I'll give you a call Bella, I promise." my mother told me as she hugged me.

"Ok." I whimpered as I let my tears silently fall.

I drove home in silence as I worried about my father.

I was numb.

What would I do if I lost him?

Why isn't he waking up?

He was my rock, I couldn't loose him.

I looked around and saw I was home already. I parked the car and headed inside the house.  
I expected to come home to a pig sty, instead I came home to a perfectly clean house.  
I peeked in the kitchen and saw there was a pot of spaghetti on the stove. I took a few bites. Delicious, take-out?

I headed upstairs to find my monk and her dad. I peeked my head into my room, empty.  
I headed to Ella's room and saw her and her daddy cuddled up in her twin size bed sleeping while Barney sang 'I love you' on the TV.

Perfect.

They were perfect.

I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my cheek. I wanted to come home to this every night. She needed her daddy. I needed my daddy.  
My tears were full blown now. I backed out of Ella's room and hit my heel against the door making a small 'bang'.

"Bella?" Edward yawned as he rose his head from the bed. I nodded. "Aw Bells, your crying. How's your dad?" he asked as he maneuvered Ella off of him.  
"Stable, he's unconscious though. Did you cook?" I asked to change the subject. "Yea, I learned from this girl in high school, she was a Houdini in the kitchen." he smiled.  
"I just seemed to get better over the years."

I smiled and nodded my head.

God I loved him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

No, I'm numb, heart broken, worried, confused, sad, depressed, should I continue?

"I'm fine" I croaked out.

"No you're not, come here." he said as he grabbed me in a hug.

The smell of Laundry Detergent, Cinnamon, 'Very Sexy', and mint cascaded my senses.

This was home, he made me feel whole. I needed to feel something.

Edward looked down at me and slowly leaned his head toward my lips. I grabbed his head and shoved my tongue into his mouth.  
I would regret this later, but I needed to feel something, being numb was killing me.

I swirled my tongue around his and bit hard on his lips. He groaned into my mouth as I pulled him out of Ella's room and closed her door.  
Before he had a chance to react I shoved him back against the wall in the hallway and continued assaulting his mouth, I moved lower and bit at his collarbone as I pulled his t-shirt over his head.

His lips were swollen from my assault and I couldn't help but lick them. They were so juicy. I bit and nibbled down his chest as I undid his belt.  
I pulled my button down over my head and in the process my hair fell out of it's bun.

"Bella wait, what are you doing?" Edward asked with his mouth but I could tell his dick was thinking something completely different.  
I undid his button and yanked his jeans and boxers down.

"Edward, I need you to fuck me please." I begged as my eyes filled with tears.

"No, Bella not like this" he said as he attempted to pull his boxers back up.

"Edward." I pleaded at I pushed him back against the wall.

I could tell he was internally arguing with himself so I took the moment to hike my skirt up and pull off my thong.  
I grabbed his hands and placed them on my tits. "Feel me, Edward. Don't you remember me."

I saw a fire rage in his eyes as he gripped my tits hard and turned me up against the wall.  
"Why are you doing this to me Bella?" he groaned huskily in my ear as he nibbled down my neck.

"Yes, fuck me Edward." I moaned as I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He ripped it off my shoulders and sucked my tit into his mouth.  
He bit on my nipple hard and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me. I pulled at his hair roughly as he tugged at my nipple with his teeth.

He nipped his way up my chest and my neck and my lips. "You want me to fuck you Bella? Just fuck you?" He sneered as he bit at my lips.

"Yes!" I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.  
"Fuck me, now!" I demanded as I rubbed his dick against my slit and he let out a loud groan.

He slammed his dick into me and I let out a loud whimper. "You want me to fuck you like some whore?" he groaned out.  
"You're better then that. Why do- "he moaned as I dug my heels into his ass and raised myself off of him and slammed back down. "do you want me to do this?" he finished.

"Fuck me Edward!" I demanded.

He pulled out and slammed back into me hard and sent my back banging into the wall. "I fuck - I fucking hate you" I moaned.  
"You left me and - ugh- your daughter, I hate you." I panted as he slammed into me again.

"You left -Mmm- so good - you took her." Edward mumbled.

I slapped him across the cheek as he slammed into me again.

"You bitch" he seethed as I road him hard.

He pulled me from the wall and knelt down on the floor with us still connected. "Turn around" he demanded.

I bit my lip as I rolled over and got up on my knees.  
He gripped my shoulder hard and slammed into me roughly as he reached in front of me and pulled and kneaded one of my breast.

"Is this what you want Bella." he groaned as I wiggled against his dick as he slammed into me again.

"Shut -ugh- the fuck up -mMm- Edward and fuck me." I panted.

He fucked me hard and I felt my walls tighten around him.

"YESSSSS!" I moaned out.

Seconds later I felt Edward explode inside of me.

"Ugh So fucking good, baby." He groaned as he emptied his load.

He collapsed against my back and we laid there in silence. I felt the tears fill my eyes. I wanted to feel something other then numb.

And now I felt broken, guilty, and dirty.

We fit together perfectly, our bodies molded together as one. But he was no longer mine and I was no longer his.

My body shook from my sobs and he slowly pulled out of me. "Bella, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked concerned as he grabbed me in his arms.  
I couldn't look him in the eyes, I just treated him like a whore and used him for a few minutes of bliss.

"You should go Edward." I said as I picked myself off of the floor and wiped my eyes. I picked my button down up from the floor and threw it over my head.

"So that's it, just a quick fuck and bye?" he asked hurt.

"Basically." I said emotionless.

"Hmph, ok. Well next time you need another fuck, call me up." he snapped as he pulled up his pants and boxers and threw on his shirt.

He walked downstairs and slammed the door behind him.

I couldn't help the sobs that escaped me as I collapsed on the floor. Why did I always put myself in this position? I couldn't blame him this time.  
I forced him into fucking me. I was just as guilty as breaking our hearts as he was.

On top of that I just cheated on my boyfriend.

And on top of that, fucking Edward didn't make my dad better or fix my emptiness.

It just added to the cluster fuck of drama I always seem to wrap my life around.

When will I learn?

**A/N:**

**Two Chapters in 24hrs! **

**Alright.! **

**See Reviews Def. give me 'Oomph'**

**If my lemon sparked some juice leave me some _REVIEWS_!**


	3. Lesson Learned

********

**A/N::My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
****So obviously I don't own ********Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

**- Some of you weren't happy with the way Bella treated Edward in the last chapter.  
****Just keep in mind he may have admitted to his mother he still loved Bella, but him and Bella still haven't had their talk yet.  
****In her mind she thinks he doesn't care. He disappeared for two year without attempting to KIT with her.  
So when he starts showing her compassion she doesn't know how to deal with it on top of everything else.  
****I'm not condoning her actions but people act on their feelings sometimes before they think them through fully.**

**This chapter, the talk!**

**Enjoy. =)**

**And stick with me, I promise I won't steer you wrong!**

**Bella POV**

Here I sat at the hospital waiting to see my father. He finally came out of his unconscious state in the early morning at around 3am. My mother spent some time with him until Ella and I showed up at 8am. After my mothers oh so nice comment about me looking like death I sent her home for a shower and a cat nap.

I had only slept maybe 3hrs the previous night.

I felt horrible.

I wanted to call Edward up and apologize for the previous night but I didn't have the guts to do it. I know I love him, with every fiber in my bones, there was no question about that, but last night I used him and I couldn't will away the guilt that I felt inside.

I carried around so much anger towards him, mainly in these past 4 years, that I used it in the one way I knew I could get him, sex. I poured all my anger out onto him last night. My frustration, guilt, deprivation, everything and it was wrong of me.

I knew we needed to talk about last night, we needed to talk about the past four years. The same way I said that I have changed and matured from the old Bella, excluding last night. I had to give Edward a chance also. He could have very well changed from the old Edward also. We had to at least try to build a friendship for our daughter's sake. Even if we could never be together, we at least had to be cordial.

My fathers cardiologist, Dr. Aro Volturi, gave us the ok to see Charlie.

"Mommy, is PawPaw hurt?" Ella asked as we made our way to his room.

"Yes honey, but he's going to get better. We just got to give him a lot of love." I smiled.

"I'm gonna give him a bigggg kiss"! Ella whispered as she motioned with her hands far apart the size of her kiss.

We walked in and Charlie looked as if he was back to his old self.

"Now there's my dose of medicine." Charlie smiled as Ella skipped into the room.

"Hi PawPaw, daddy said that I should tell you fishy's are going to be in the wake soon, so you gotta bedur quik-aly." Ella said pointedly as she spoke to my father.

I looked at her surprised being that she mentioned my father and Edward in the same sentence. The two hadn't seen each other since my dad gave him a blow to the gut.

"Ugh, well you tell your daddy no need to worry, Papa's doctor said he'll be out of here in no time." he said a little stunned, but then winked at Ella as she let out a giggle.

My dad talked with me while he teased Ella and tickled her to the point of squeals. I couldn't believe how lively he looked when just hours ago I didn't know if I'd see his peppered brown hair or bushy mustache ever again. Just thinking about losing him and the details about last night I felt my eyes tear up. I had messed things up bad.

"You OK Bells?" my dad asked as he looked at me worried.

Ella climbed up on my lap and ran her tiny hands against my tear stained cheeks. "Mommy, iz ok, Paw Paw's going to be bedur soon, da doctor said it." she smiled as she looked worried at me. Who was the mom again? I thought as I kissed her cheek.

"I know baby. I'm crying because I'm happy." I lied to my baby girl.

I quickly changed the subject and asked my father what all he had been told. He said the doctor put him on a strict diet but he would be released from his "Jail" within the next few days. Ella & I headed home when my mom got back to the hospital around 2.

I took the rest of the week off from work and helped my mom get Charlie home and settled over the weekend. The week was back in full swing and I still hadn't called Edward to fix things. He was supposed to pick Ella up on Friday so I planned to have Renee take her for an hour so I could have time to talk to Edward. I just hoped he would show up and come without body guards, now that he had his full rights back to his name.

Friday afternoon strolled around and I had just gotten back home from dropping Ella off at my parents around 5:30. I slipped into a pair of sweats and waited for Edward to show up. The doorbell rang at 6 on the dot. I slowly walked towards the door hoping he was alone and wouldn't freak out on me. I opened the door slowly and came face to face with my 6'1 God.

"Hi Edward." I smiled shyly.

"Is Edella ready?" he asked sharply.

"In a minute, come on in." I said as I opened the door for him to enter.

"Isabella, my weekend starts at 6, she needs to be ready when I am here to get her from now on." he said without looking at me.

"Please have a seat, Edward." I said as I sat down on the sofa.

He sat at the far end of the sofa and let out a loud sigh, "Will you please get Edella." he asked emotionless.

"She's not here." I answered.

"Where is she?" he demanded as he stood up from the sofa. "Are we playing one of your little games again?" he snapped.

"No Edward, no games, I just wanted to talk to you without her little ears here. She's at my mothers and she's bringing her over in an hour."

"What is there to talk about Isabella?" he mumbled as he stared out the window.

He couldn't even look at me he was so disgusted. What had I done?

"Please look at me." I pleaded as my eyes filled with tears. He slowly turned his head to face me but kept his jaw clenched and his stare was hard. Not the lovable Edward I used to know.

"I just wanted to apologize Edward, I'm sorry about the other night. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry." I cried. "I was angry and hurt and broken and it's still not an excuse I know that. It was an immature gesture and I didn't think of your feelings or even if you were involved with someone. I took advantage of your compassion and turned it into something wrong, I'm sorry. I know you hate me, and you blame me for the past and I can't change the way you feel but I need you to understand that I'm sorry and I would never dream of hurting you. You're my daughter's father, and I don't want anything to come in between the relationship your building with her. I just want to make sure you don't think the actions I took the other night were pre meditated or I vindictively acted upon it to come in between you and your daughter. I need you to understand that." I said as I pleaded for his forgiveness with my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I said again as I sniffled and tried to regain my composure.

"Bella, how can you think I hate you?" he asked as he looked at me bewildered. "Am I angry yes, I won't lie. I never dreamed of YOU taking advantage of ME and if circumstances were different the other night would have been extremely" he paused. "Hot?" he said more as question then a statement.

"But circumstances aren't different and I understand you were hurting and angry and emotional but for you to use me like that was more hurtful then anything." he said as I saw the pain in his eyes "Bella, I don't hate you & I certainly don't blame you for the past." he said frustrated. "Hate for you is the farthest thing I have for you. Damnit Bella" he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and tugged. "I Love you. I don't know how else to say it." he said exasperated.

"And I'm not the 20yr. old idiot I was 4 years ago who knocked up his high school sweetheart. I'm older and I have a good head on my shoulders now and I'm not back to play these games. It's not Bella and Edward anymore. It's Bella, Edward, & Edella and she comes first in my book. We can't do this to ourselves anymore. Jesus Bella, we've hurt each other so much in the past. We were young and stupid back then and I didn't know what I had till it was gone. I mean Christ, whenever I look at Edella I think back to the night you almost lost her." he teared up. "Bella, I can't see my life without her now. She gives me a reason to live, to take a breath every morning, to make myself a better person." I nodded my head completely understanding what he was saying.

"When I was in Minnesota," he sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "I don't want you to think that little girl wasn't on my mind every minute of everyday, she's my life. I went there to better myself, to set foot in the door so I could make a life for her." he paused. "and you." I looked at him confused. "Don't you love me anymore Bella?"

I sighed as I readied myself to open up old wounds and tear down aged walls that I built up along my heart and say the words I hadn't said in almost 4yrs. "Of course I Love you Edward. Never stopped. Probably never will," I sighed. "but that's not the main issue right now. Our little girl is, we need to form a friendship before anything else."

"Bella," he said seriously.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"This question has eaten away at my mind and I feel I need an answer to it." he paused. "Why did you divorce me?" he asked as he fisted his hair and looked at me for a lifeline, a reason behind all the madness.

"Because I couldn't see you unhappy anymore. I couldn't watch Edward slip away from me more and more everyday." I croaked out.

"Unhappy?" he looked at me confused. "What do you mean unhappy, I was never unhappy."

"Edward, you were unhappy. Everyday you were out an hour longer, left an hour earlier, everyday I was losing you a little bit more. We never talked anymore! Whenever I'd even try to talk things out with you you'd tell me nothing was wrong and you'd try to change the subject. I couldn't make a relationship work by myself Edward. You had to want to make it work also." I said angrily. He was opening old wounds and I was starting to feel the pain.

"Bella," he sighed. "I was never unhappy with you, it was the situation. I was living with my parents, my wife and my child. No job, no money, I couldn't support my own family and everyday I'd watch you pretend like everything was ok, that it didn't matter your husband was nothing., that we were living off of my parents and your parents. And I knew you deserved better, I just didn't know how to give it to you, so I shut you out. If I would have ever known you felt that I would be happy WITHOUT you, I would have plastered on a damn smile and pretended that I was the happiest man in the world."

I wiped my eyes and stared at him pointedly, trying to work out in my head how to explain it all.

"That last night, the night I left, was the end for me. I couldn't watch my father and you fight it out like life long enemies. It wasn't just Bella and Edward, that's true. It was Bella, Edward and our families. Everybody was there for us Edward, everyone fought the battles we fought. When we'd fight I'd run to my parents, when you were angry at me you'd go to your parents and in doing that, your parents weren't fond of me, and my parents down right hated you. It just hit a point where I knew if I didn't get out you'd come to a point to hate me too." I said as I wiped my tears.

"And I'll be honest, it was an escape route. In my head I thought you'd come to beg me back and actually want to change for me, want to open up too me, but you never did. I saw you only when you'd come visit Ella and you'd ignore me and then it just sank in that I was right and you did hate me. And the more you were away the more I began to hate you two, the bad times would stick out more then the good." I shrugged. "And when you moved to Minnesota, be it a month or 10 years, it still was you leaving your daughter and me behind and I hated you for it. Not only leaving us, but you were able to go without feeling like you had to own up to your responsibilities and stay. I picked up all the baggage, and had to make it work. Don't get me wrong and think for one second I regret Edella, but I wanted some form of freedom too."

He studied me for a minute without saying anything. I felt myself getting clammy waiting for him to say something.

Anything.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Really? That's all he had to say to everything I told him.

"Bella, I never knew you felt this way. I just felt unneeded by you. You took to being a mother so well. You left and your parents helped you. You didn't need me anymore. I'd come for my visits and it was like you were waiting for my time to be up and leave. I took the offer in Minnesota not expecting to go. I didn't accept at first, I just told you I did. I did it to see if it would get a rise out of you and see if you'd beg me not too leave. I think back to it and see how stupid it was to do that but that's just what I was, stupid. After you not caring if I was there or not I took the job, and went to make something out of myself, someone who you could depend on. I just didn't think you'd write me off completely either." he sighed.

"Bella, I'm happy you've made something of yourself. I'm happy you have everything going for you. I'm glad you've been able to give my daughter a life full of love and happiness, but there's also the part of me that wishes you needed me still. That I was still the person you looked for when things were getting rough. I would listen, I wouldn't be stupid and shut you out like I did before. If I could go back through time believe me I would change a lot. But I can't, so if being the best damn father Edella could ever have and being your friend is all I can be. Then I'll take it, whole heartedly I'll take it. I'll be the best friend you never had." he chuckled as he wiped his eyes.

In that moment, I saw a person in front of me who had just as many wounds as I did. He felt just as forgotten as I had. I couldn't hate him, even if I wanted to. I had no right, I had hurt him just as badly as he hurt me. And if only we both had sucked up our pride and talked things out, things probably wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. Maybe we would have still been together raising our daughter as a couple. I gave him a wide smile. And as I smiled, I noticed I hadn't smiled at him, a sincere no bull shit smile, in almost 4 years.

I couldn't stop what I did next.

I reached sideways on the couch and enveloped Edward in a tight hug. I nuzzled my head in his neck and just enjoyed the feeling of closure. He returned my gesture head on. We sat there for a few moments silently asking for forgiveness with our hug. We were brought out of our moment by a throat clearing.

"Um, Isabella" my mom said as my little girl came running around the sofa.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she squealed as she hopped in Edwards lap and wrapped her arms around our necks. "Hugs!" she giggled.

"Hi baby girl!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Um, well I guess we should be going, Right sunshine?" he asked Ella as he switched his eyes to me.

"We gonna go see Gamma and Gampa?" she asked Edward with a smile.

"Yup, and crazy uncle Em, and Rose, and Auntie Ali and Jasper." he smiled as my little girl squealed with happiness. She loved her Auntie Alice.

He gathered up Edella and her over night bag as she said her goodbyes to me and my mom.

"Bye ma'amma, bye mommy, Love you!." Ella said as she hugged my mother and I.

I walked Ella and Edward out to his silver volvo, he strapped my baby into her seat and then turned towards me.

"I'm really glad be talked Bells, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder." he said.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yea, I'm really glad we cleared the air." I added

He grabbed me in a quick hug and headed towards the drivers side. I watched them leave and then turned back towards my house. My mom was posted up by the front door. I squeezed in by her and headed towards the kitchen waiting for her accusations.

"What was that, Bella?" she asked as she followed me into the kitchen.

"What was what mom?"

"That act of affection." she said loudly.

"Mother, it was a hug." You should have seen us the other night if you wanted to see an act of affection. I added in my head. "We were just talking out a lot of unsaid issues. If I'm going to be seeing him a lot more lately, I have to be able to be in the same room as him. Don't you think?" I asked.

"I don't know. I hope you know what you're doing Isabella, because I honestly don't want to see you hurt again. There are other people that are involved in the equation now. It's not just Bella and Edward." she said pointedly.

"It never was." I added.

She sighed heavily, "I'm heading home, I will see you later." she said as she enveloped me in a hug. "I love you."

"Love you 2 ma." I added as she walked out the door.

I finally felt…free. Yes that's the word, free. I was so happy Edward wasn't angry at me and I was glad I could finally say I didn't hate him. We had misunderstood each other over and over again and I was glad we had cleared the air. I would take him as a friend. Hell, I could take him as a best friend. I wanted more, but I would take what I could get.

I ate dinner….Alone.

I watched a movie….Alone.

And then I headed to bed….Alone.

I hated being alone.

I awoke around 9 the next morning and took a quick shower. I threw on a black V-neck sweater and a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans. I added a pair of 'Ugg' black boots and let my hair dry freely. I hopped in my jeep and headed towards the diner for breakfast. I had another task to cross off my 'guilty' list today.

I sat in a corner booth at the diner drinking a cup of coffee when Jake strolled in. He looked beautiful in his grey v-neck and jeans. His black hair was cut short and accentuated his muscular neck and 6'2 body structure. I tried to keep a smile on my face as he strolled towards me, willing the pain I felt in my chest away. I was going to break him apart. I stood from my booth and he quickly embraced me in a hug and pecked my lips.

"I missed you beautiful." he smiled a wide smile at me.

"I missed you too Jake, how was Georgia?"

"Good, it's nice there. Kind of reminds me of here just, hotter."

"That's nice." I half smiled.

"Bella what's wro-"

"Hi, I'm Lauren, what can I get ya'll today?" the waitress interrupted.

I mentally thanked the waitress as she took our orders. We sat in silence for 15mins as we listened to the music and waited for our food. Lauren brought our food too us and I silently began eating. Another 5 minutes passed by in silence and then Jacob finally broke it.

"Just say it."

"Say what?" I asked as I felt my eyes water.

"I don't know, whatever it is that's making this uncomfortable."

I sucked in a deep breath, "I slepwitedward." I said quickly.

"Come again?"

"I slept with Edward." I said as I felt my tears let loose.

I was expecting Jacob to get up and storm out or scream and cuss me out but he didn't. Which made this ten times worst.

"When?" he asked as he looked at his plate and played with his eggs.

"Two weeks ago, when Charlie had his heart attack."

"I'm angry, but I understand. He was there and I wasn't and you needed someone. Someone to comfort you." he said as he looked up at me emotionless. He was so selfless. This man was so good. Too good.

"Jacob, I cheated on you, how can you say it's ok? How can you say you understand?"

"Easy, because I love you." he said simply.

I sat there and contemplated what he said. How easily he could say he loved me. I sat there and debated what to say next. He looked at me waiting for me to return the sentiment, but I couldn't.

"Jacob, I - I can't. I love you, just- just not like you love me." I said as my tears flowed more freely. "It's him, he's had my heart. Ever since I was 16. And I've tried to move on really I have, but I can't. And until I can move on from him, I can't make promises to you that I can't keep."

"I knew him coming back would stir up false feelings." he mumbled.

I shook my head. "There not false Jacob. I knew I still had feelings for him before he came home." I said sadly. "Tell me you haven't noticed Jacob, I know you have. I mean, I've never had you sleep over, we haven't had sex in months." I trailed off.

"Why wait till now then Bella?" he asked hurt.

"Because you were my outlet. I felt alive with you. I wasn't Bella, Edward's ex wife. Or Bella, Edella's mom. I was just Bella. And I do love you Jake. You're one of my best friends. I've tried to feel more but I just can't." I cried.

"Maybe in time you could feel more, I don't mind trying to work through obstacles." he sighed.

"Jake this isn't an obstacle, I can't make myself fall in love with you. It's not fair too you for you to give %100. When I can't give you the same. I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat and flagged down the waitress. He passed her a $30 bill and stood from the booth.

"I um, guess maybe I'll talk to you later. I wish you all the best and hope you and Edella get your happy ending. I send my best to Charlie and Renee." he said as he turned to leave.

"Jake, WAIT!" I said as I chased after him. "Please, I know I deserve it, but please don't be like that."

"I need time Bella. Give me space please." he said as I grabbed him in a hug.

"I really am sorry, Jake." I said as I wiped my eyes.

He nodded his head and hopped in his truck and left.

I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had just lost a really great friend, and there was no way of getting him back.

I aimlessly drove around forks trying to clear my mind of the last 2 days. I had closure with one of my relationships and had to end another. I was on a roll. Not.

I went home and ate another dinner alone. I missed my baby girl so, so much.

I called it an early night and landed in bed at 10.

I awoke the next morning at 7, damn that's early for a Sunday. 6hrs till I pick up my princess.

I brushed my teeth, showered, shaved, washed clothes, cleaned, anything to kill time. I curled my hair with a curling iron, mastered my eye liner and mascara and fiddled around with different lip glosses. 12 o'clock, one more hour. I straightened up my closet and picked out a green sundress and a pair of strappy white sandals, 12:30. I could be a few minutes early, right?

I hopped in my jeep and headed over to the Cullen's. I arrived at 12:45, Alice answered the door.

"Bells!" she squealed as she enveloped me in a hug. "I've missed you so much. Why haven't you called. I know I was on vacation but jeez you still could've have called." she said non-stop.

God, did she breath?

"Sorry Alice, I've just been really busy with Charlie, and Ella. I lost track of time."

"Yea, I called Charlie last week, he sounds good."

"Yea he's doing a lot better. Where's Monk?" I asked as I looked around the living room.

"With Emmett and Rose in the pool."

"Ugh, I can't deal with Rose today. Can you get Ella for me?" I asked Alice.

"Sure." she smiled as she skipped out of the room.

"Well hello there." the velvety voice said behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Pajamas at one, classy Edward." I laughed.

"Edella's rules not mine. She said daddy you stay in your pajamas allll day and I'll be a happy girl." he joked.

"Yea, I'm sure she did." I sighed. "Did you just wake up?" I asked as I eyed his white shirt and red plaid pants.

"From a nap. Edella didn't sleep well last night so I didn't sleep much." he sighed.

"Was something wrong with her?" I asked worried. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It's fine Bella, she just had a bad dream and couldn't fall back to sleep. So we watched Barney until she fell back to sleep and I stayed up to make sure she didn't wake up scared again."

"Oh," I said as I bit my lip. "That was nice of you." I smiled.

"Nice." he chuckled. "That's my daughter. I'll do anything for her."

"Yea I know the feeling." I laughed.

"Mommyyyyy!" Ella sang as she ran towards me.

"Hi Monk. I missed you." I said as I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

Emmett and Rosalie entered the room after her.

"Hey Bells." Emmett smiled while his Fiancée eyed me like the plague.

What is her problem?

"Hey Em" I smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks." Edward said while he smiled at Edella.

I could see the pain behind his smile . I freak from being away from her two nights. I could only imagine two weeks. Ella nodded sadly.

"How bout daddy come and have dinner at our house next Saturday?" I asked as I eyed Edward.

"YEAHHH!" Ella squealed.

"If daddy is free." I added.

"Yea, I'd love that. Thanks Bella." He said as he smiled widely.

"HUGGGG!" Ella sang as she reached her arm out to Edward.

I let him grab her into a hug. "Mommy twooo.!" Ella smiled.

Edward chuckled as he wrapped me in his other arm.

"Well I guess I'll see you ladies Saturday" he said as he handed Ella back to me and we headed for the door.

"Yea sound good." I smiled.

He flashed me his crooked smile and I knew I had just crossed a line that there would be no turning back from. In the end this was going to end very good for us or very badly, but I knew whatever happened between Edward and I. I would not let it interfere with his relationship with Ella. He was here to stay in her life for good if I had anything to do with it.

********

**A/N::**

**Yay! **

**Another Chap. Down in less than a week!**

**I'm on a roll!**

_**REVIEW**_** for me and show me that love!**

**Already started Chap. 4! **

**The more reviews the quicker I write ;)**

**Give me some "Oomph"!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxoxo!**


	4. Making Progress

**A/N::My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
So obviously I don't own Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

**Edward POV**

"ALICE!"

"ALICE!"

Nothing-

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!" I yelled for the umpteenth time.

"What the fuck Edward, do you not have legs to come get me." she said annoyed as she pranced into my room.

"No I'm in a hurry and I need help getting dressed" I sighed.

"Really?" she asked me as she looked at me as if I had 3 heads. "It's not a date Edward, it's dinner with your daughter and your ex wife. Get over it." she giggled.

"EXACTLY! I have to look good, this is bigger then a date. We've never had dinner just the three of us." I said nervously. "Wait, it is just the three of us right. Her boyfriend Justin isn't going to be there correct?" I asked my sister as I mentally kicked myself in the ass for not confirming with Bella first.

She annoyingly laughed at me. "I think you mean 'Jacob'. And I don't know if it's only you three. You should have cleared that up with Bella silly. Butttt I'm pretty sure Jacob will NOT be there."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"She broke up with him." she stated simply.

I couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on my face.

"Jeez Edward, I'm not even going to ask what is running through your mind. That face says it all." Alice giggled. "Here, wear this black button up with the blue Gucci jeans I brought you for your birthday and your black loafers." she smiled accomplished.

"Thanks." I smiled as I quickly ran my gelled fingers through my hair and tossed on the jeans and shirt along with the loafers. She gave me a quick nod as if to approve my outfit and then handed me my 'Very Sexy" cologne and left my room as quickly as she came.

I nervously paced my room debating if I should take a bottle of wine from my parents cellar or not. This isn't a date but that doesn't mean I should show up empty handed, that's just rude. I went to the fridge and grabbed the treat I brought for my pretty little sunshine and grabbed a bottle of White Zinfandel for the adults. I hopped into my 2008 Volvo S60 and headed towards Bella's house. Hopefully tonight will go off without a hitch.

I awkwardly stood outside and debated to knock or ring the bell. Why am I acting like a fucking idiot? I thought to myself as I finally went to knock on the door. Before I even had a chance to knock the door flew open.

"I figured after a minute of you awkwardly standing outside that I should just open the door." Bella giggled as she moved aside for me to enter.

"Yeah thanks for spying on me stalker." I laughed nervously.

"No, not me. Your daughter has better hearing then a dog. She heard your car pull up." Bella laughed loudly.

"Speaking of, where is the little monk?" I asked using the nickname Bella called her. It was catchy.

"Hiding." Bella smiled.

"Hiding? Does that mean I should go find her?" I asked honestly.

"Hmm, well that is the point of hide and SEEK." she emphasized. "Loosen up Edward, I promise we won't bite." Bella laughed.

"Sorry, how are you so calm? I feel like if I say the wrong thing WW3 will break out." I smiled.

She Guffawed, "Wow, do you think that little of you and I?"

"No, just me freaking out I guess." I laughed. "And you enjoying it." I added.

"It's just funny to see you not so calm, cool, and collected. I know it's different, but it's nice. I mean we haven't been able to sit down as 'friends' and eat dinner in a long time. And I promise no world war 3 tonight." she smiled " Or taking advantage of you in my hallway." she giggled and blushed.

"Damn, I was looking forward to that." I laughed trying to break the moment of tension.

"Sorry." she laughed. "Now let me take your coat and you go find the monster while I set the table." she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I handed her my coat and the bag of stuff I brought over from my house and took off up the stairs.

"Hmmm, now where is my little Edella?" I said as I entered Edella's room. I heard a light giggle come from under her bed.

"I guess me and mommy will have to eat all the food by ourselves." I said seriously. She still didn't appear from under the bed. "And I guess Mommy and I will have to eat the special treat I brought over just for my Edella being that she doesn't want to come down stairs with us."

"Nooooo!" she squealed as her head popped out from under her bed. "I want my tweat!" she sang as she crawled out from under the bed.

"There's my pretty girl!' I chuckled as I picked her up from the floor.

"I was jus playing daddy, I wanted to su-pise you." she smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Su-pise me huh?" I chuckled. She sounds so cute. "Let's go su-pise mommy ok?" Edella nodded her head vigorously. "Ok let's be very quiet." I said as I brought my finger to my lips. She giggled and covered her mouth with her little hand.

I tiptoed down stairs with my girl on my hip and we crept into the kitchen. Bella was dancing around listening to some poppy dance song. I let out a light giggle but Edella through her hand over my mouth and raised her eye brows at me. That made me want to laugh even harder. She looked just like Bella. I smiled and nodded my head as we snuck up behind Bella shaking her hips and her perfect behind as she stirred a pot of something on the stove.

"BOO!" Edella and I yelled behind her. "Eek!" Bella squealed as she turned around and hopped 2 feet off the ground.

"Tee hee, mommy we scareded you." Edella giggled.

"Yes, you did" Bella said as she held on to her chest.

"It was daddies idear." Edella giggled as Bella wacked me on the butt with the wooden spoon she was stirring with.

"Oww" I laughed. "We were just playing mommy." I smiled.

"Hmm." Bella laughed. "I don't know if I want to feed you big meanies now! I'm gonna eat all the mashed potatoes and steak by myself!"

"NOOOO!" Edella pleaded.

"Mommy, you wouldn't eat all that and leave us hungry would you." I whined as I stuck out my bottom lip.

"Oh Edward," she laughed, "Set the table you two troublemakers." she smiled.

"What were you dancing too?" I asked as another up-tempo song came on her Ipod.

"La Roux - Bulletproof, I love her music it's so boppy." she laughed.

We all settled around the table Bella sat across from me and Edella sat to my right and Bella's left. I couldn't help the smile that kept playing at my lips. I was so nervous about tonight but it ended up being so easy. We all clicked and laughed together.

Edella sat at the table telling us about her week at daycare and about all her friends. I asked Bella how work was and she told me is was going well and how she was debating about going to law school. My heart almost stopped.

"Law School? There's no law schools in Forks."

"I know, We'd have to move to Seattle." she said as she played with her food.

"But what about my visitations?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I'd bring her this way on your weekends and stay with my parents. It'd only be for four years and I'm not even sure about it." she said shyly. I didn't want that to ruin the night so I just smiled and nodded my head. My heart ached a little bit knowing Edella would be so far away and if I was being completely honest, the fact that Bella wouldn't be here also.

"I'm starting at 'Denali & Newton" an Insurance Agency close to Port Angeles." I said nonchalantly.

"Ooh Edward that's great!" Bella smiled widely.

"Yeah, I guess. Gotta start somewhere right? And next weekend Edella and I are going to go look at apartments for daddy. Sound good baby?" I asked my daughter.

"Yup, can we get a poow too daddy?" Edella asked excited.

"We'll see honey. Maybe we can get a house like mommies." I smiled.

"Oh Yes!" she squealed.

I helped Bella clear the table and after going toe to toe with Bella she finally let me wash the dishes. Edella ate her icecream that I brought her for a treat while we cleaned. When we finished, Edella begged me to stay and watch a movie with her and Bella so we all sat on the sofa Bella at one side, me on the other and Edella in the middle. We ended up watching 'Cinderella' which Bella called a classic.

Halfway through the movie Edella tossed her head in my lap and flopped her feet in her moms. I played with the copper strands on my peanuts head and laughed every time she giggled when Bruno tried biting Lucifer.

Almost at the end of the movie I heard a light snoring. I looked down to see my girl passed out in my lap. I looked over to see Bella had nodded off too, or so I thought. My hand having a mind of its own went to Bella's hair and I lightly ran my fingers through her brown locks. She looked up at me gave me a small smile. She was beautiful.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" she smiled.

"This. Letting me spend time with you guys."

"You're welcome. And it was nice, we enjoyed your company." she blushed.

If this wasn't a date why did I feel the pressure of what to do and what not to do.

"You want to go lay her down in her bed and I'll re fill your glass of wine?" Bella asked as she bit her lip.

She was nervous.

"Sure." I said as I picked my girl up in my arms and headed upstairs.

I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight and headed back down to the living room. Bella was still on the sofa with her wine glass in hand, she had on leg under her bottom and the other leg propped up on the sofa and her chin leaning on her knee as she watched some sitcom on TV. I flopped down next to her on the sofa and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong there Eddo?" she smirked as she looked at me sideways.

"Nope, I just don't think I should drink anymore. I'm feeling a little buzzed from the beer and wine."

"Oh." she said as she bit the inside of her lip. "Your welcome to stay here, I don't want you driving with alcohol in your system. It's already 11pm anyways."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me again?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No ass." she laughed. "I'll bring monk in with me and you can sleep in the butterfly bed." she said smiling at me and handing me a wine glass.

"Ugh, ok, I can't say no to you." I laughed.

She let out a loud laugh and went back to watching TV. We talked and talked, and drank and drank. I looked at my watch and made out the time with my blurry vision. 2:56.

"Bellaaaa." I sang. "It's late…or early?" I questioned.

"Do you work tomorrow?" she asked me seriously.

"No."

"Do I work tomorrow?" she asked again.

"No, it's Sunday."

"So S'ok." she giggled.

"No Bella, let's go upstairs." I sighed as I stood up from the sofa.

"You can't sleep with me." she laughed.

What a light weight.

"No Edella is going to sleep with you." I said as I grabbed her hands and helped her stand up from the couch. She lost her balance and fell back down.

"Just leave me here." she mumbled.

"O come-on drama queen." I laughed as I pulled her up through her arms. We teeter totted up the stairs and I left her to change in her room while I grabbed Edella.

I knocked on her room door and she called me in. She was pulling down her sheets of her bed and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. She was wearing a long Forks High shirt that I'm assuming was mine or Emmett's and she looked as if she was 17 all over again. So young and innocent she still came off.

"Just lay her here." she smiled.

I laid the baby down in her bed and turned to leave.

"Edward", Bella called behind me.

"Yea, baby?" I turned around and noticed my slip up.

She smiled sheepishly at me and hugged my neck.

"Thanks for being such a good friend. I had fun tonight." she said as she pecked my cheek.

"I did two. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled and then peck her cheek.

"Ok, you make breakfast." she giggled as she pecked the corner of my lips.

"Waffles or pancakes" I chuckled and pecked the corner of her lips.

I knew this was not the liquor talking I wanted to peck her lips so badly this whole night.

"Waffles." she smiled as she pecked my lips head on.

I smiled WIDELY. I remembered a movie Edella made me watch last weekend and couldn't stop the comment that slipped my lips.

"And in the morning, I'm making Waffles." I said in my best 'Donkey' voice.

"Shrek!" she squealed.

"Ok, go to bed princess." I laughed.

"Night, Eddo."

"Night Beautiful." I said as I kissed her head. I closed Bella's door behind me and went to Edella's room. I stripped down to my boxers and settled into the butterfly bed. As silly as I felt in the butterfly bed I was content. More than content, I was amazing. We had dinner together as a family. Even if we weren't officially it was close. I finally knocked out at 4am and had the best sleep I've had in a while.

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a slight headache. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 10am. I felt an arm tighten around my waist and froze in place. I didn't remember walking Edward out last night. I looked down at my waist and saw the little fingers with pink chipped nail polish and blew out the air I was holding in. I laid there for a few seconds and tried to remember the night. It all flooded back to me at once. I asked Edward to stay, we talked and drank, he brought Ella in my room, I kissed him, he quoted 'Shrek'. Shit, I kissed him. I wanted to so bad, but I shouldn't have. Damn, I hoped things weren't going to be awkward this morning.

I played with my babies fingers and felt her stir beside me. "Mommy?" she asked sleepily. "Yea toots?" I asked as I rolled over to face her. "Whys daddy in my bed?" she asked groggily. "How did you know daddy was in your bed silly?" I smiled. "I went potty and hurd him snorin." she giggled. "Well you should go wake him up." I laughed.

She got a mischievous smile on her face and hopped out of my bed and ran out of my room. She came back a minute later. "He's not der." she said with a sad face. I couldn't help the look on my face that matched hers. Maybe I did cross and invisible line last night, again. Ella and I brushed our teeth and fixed our mops and headed down stairs.

"Well good morning my sleeping girls." I heard the velvety voice call from the kitchen. Ella squealed and ran towards the voice. "You're here." I smiled as I entered the kitchen. "Where else would I be?" he said as he smiled that crooked smile at me. I couldn't help but wish that statement had a double meaning. "And I told you, I was making Waffles." he said in his 'Donkey' voice again.

"SHEK" Ella squealed as she giggled.

We all ate breakfast and Edward left soon after.

Ella and I spent the day cleaning our rooms and washing clothes. We pulled out some of our winter clothes and tossed them in the wash too. It was the last 2 weeks of September so it was starting to get a little colder than usual here in Forks.

The week started in usual fashion as always. I spent Monday and Tuesday in court along side Jasper. We had lunch with Alice on Tuesday, and Wednesday she came in to bum around for a few hours being she owned her own boutique she made up her own store hours. Thursday rolled around and after dropping Monk off at daycare I headed into work. Kate had called out sick so I had to do my work and also play secretary for myself and the other paralegal Jane. She had been there longer than me and thought she was the queen bitch. She had the bitch part right. After answering her one hundred phone calls I was ready to throw the phone at her. After lunch I settled back into my desk and went back to writing e-mails. The phone rang for the hundredth and one time.

"Whitlock and Associates, This is Isabella Swan- Cullen speaking how may I assist your call."

"What are you wearing?" the deep voice on the other end asked.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked surprised.

"What are you wearing Isabella Swan- Cullen?"

"Excuse me, I don't believe I know who this is? And I don't believe anyone should be calling my office asking such out of line questions." I said appalled.

"Even if it was your husband." the velvety voice said on the other end.

"Edward you asshole." I laughed. "And you mean Ex husband."

"Husband, Ex-husband same difference." he chuckled.

"Yea, ok." I giggled. "Whatsup?"

Edward and I had been talking almost every other day lately. I felt like a high school girl again. Waiting for his phone call and acting silly when we talked, always having a stupid smile on my face. It was quite scary but fun all at the same time.

"Nothing, I'm bored." he said simply.

"Well, I'm playing secretary to myself and the annoying Jane Bitch, the other paralegal if that makes you feel any better." I sighed.

"No, it just makes me want to come and steal you away." he chuckled.

"Well please do prince charming." I laughed.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't think Mr. Whitlock would be very understanding. Anyways I did call for a reason. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to bring Edella over tomorrow instead of me picking her up and maybe you'd like to stay for dinner. It'll be us plus my family but still my mother insist." he said.

"Sure, I'd be happy too." I smiled.

"Ok, so six o'clock good?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me smile to.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I could only hope that things were finally looking up.

Friday strolled by and Kate was back at the office. I never thought I'd be so happy to see her. I caught up on all the work I was behind from the previous day and set everything in order for another day at court on Monday. I picked up my monk from daycare at 5:30 and then headed over to the Cullen's.

I knocked lightly on the door as Edella knocked over and over again with her little fist.

"Baby relax they're coming." I laughed at her eager face.

"Oh Bella, Edella!" Esme smiled widely as she opened the door.

"Gamma Eshme!" Ella giggled.

"Hi Esme" I smiled.

She lead us into the living room and Jasper and Alice were inside along with Edward and Carlisle.

"Hi everyone." I smiled.

"Bells!" Alice sang as she danced over to me.

I hugged her and Jasper and Carlisle and we all slipped into small talk.

Edward hugged Edella and peppered kisses on her cheek as she giggled and wiped them off.

"Eww Wet kissies daddy!" she giggled.

He enveloped me in a hug, "Sorry I didn't know Alice and Jasper were coming over too. Hope it's not awkward."

"No I love them." I smiled reassuring him.

Esme called us all into the dining room as we settled into their huge 8 seater table.

Esme made an amazing lasagna and garlic bread. It was delicious. We talked about jobs and life and school and everything we could think of. All was going well until I heard that booming voice.

"Something smells Gooood! Mom cooked Rosie." Emmett boomed as he entered the living room. "Bells! What are you doing here?" he smiled as he pecked a kiss on my cheek and moved to his mom and Alice.

"Eating dinner Em." I smiled.

We had always been so close. Even after the split up until he met Rosalie Hale three years ago. She always gave me nasty looks and made rude comments about me. She was nice to my daughter but I never understood what was her problem with me. After awhile I started staying away from Em. I figured he's get tired of the girl after sometime and then drop her but then last year he asked her to marry him and I knew he was in it for the long hall. They were getting married in November.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my right to see Ella smiling at Em and Edward was the one who tapped me. "You Ok.?" he mouthed to me looking confused. I nodded my head and mouthed a "Yes".

Emmett pulled up a stool to the table and him and Rose joined the other side of the table. I kept my gaze away from Rosalie but felt her looking at me a few times but just ignored it. We finally finished with dinner and Esme made coffee and crumb cake and took it too the living room she went to leave the room to clean and I told her no. After arguing with her to stay in the room and let me clean she finally agreed. I was happy she did agree because I couldn't stand being in the room with Rosalie any longer. I was going to clean and then head home. I gathered all the plates and cleared the table. I placed them all in the sink and started washing them. I heard someone enter the kitchen and continue putting the food away. I turned around to see the one and only Rosalie behind me. She didn't say anything so I thought nothing of it till she through a fork into the sink splashing water all down my black quarter length sleeve v-neck dress.

"What is your problem?" I seethed.

"You." she answered flatly.

"What the hell have I ever done to you." I asked annoyed trying to keep my voice down.

"Hurt my family."

"YOUR family? These people have been my family way before you ever came around Rosalie. And I've never hurt them. And what has happened is none of your business so I don't know why you have a problem with me."

"Correction they were your family. And that's how self absorbed you are you can't even see the people you've hurt right in front of your face."

"No, you see my daughter is their, niece, granddaughter, and daughter. So I still am part of their family. And I see right in front of my face perfectly. And we were all fine until you showed up."

"Yeah, for now until you use your daughter against them all again." she seethed as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked to the fridge. Wait, did she think she was getting the last word?

"Excuse me Rosalie. I've never used my daughter against anyone and if you don't know what your talking about, you really should just shut up."

"I know what I'm talking about Isabella. Every time someone says something to upset you, you keep them from Edella. Be it Alice, or Emmett, or even Edward. You would do it to Esme or Carlisle if you could but they had visitation," she smirked.

"The only reason I stopped speaking to Emmett was because of you Rosalie. And I never have kept Edella from anyone. Are you crazy? You are making up reasons in your head to hate me or something. I don't get it. What the fuck have I don't to you?" I asked confused.

"I'm tired of seeing the people I love hurt. Emmett swears you and Edward will be together again and Alice talks so highly of you, but if you ask me you are a bitch, you let your family slip through your fingers. You had a daughter and a husband and you tore your family apart. And now your leading Edward on again to just wait for a minute to snatch it all away again. It's women like you that piss me off. You have everything you could ever want right in front of your face and you don't grasp it and enjoy it. You turn it away waiting for something better to come along."

"You don't fucking know me, so don't you dare stand there and act like you have me pegged. I've never said more than a word to you so were do you get off acting like you know me? There are two sides to every story. So don't think you know me so well from hearing things here and there. And as for leading Edward on, how dare you. I care for Edward deeply, have you heard such bad things about me that you think I would vindictively hurt Edward and in the process hurt my daughter? You bitch. Get off your high horse Rosalie. You think you have it all figured out then go head. When you marry Emmett and have your amazing children that I hope are just like you. And you live happily ever after and never fight because your marriage is so amazing, then you can come talk to me about my fuckups, but until you've walked in my shoes don't you dare think you can point a finger at me bitch." I said angrily.

This woman had me worked up so bad I was ready to slap her. I was surprised no one had heard our tiff yet. I saw firing burning in Rosalie's eyes and was waiting for her to snap. Instead of smacking me she started crying. I was dumbfounded.

"You bitch, you act all high and mighty. Guess what people have had worst. And if I was in your position I would have made it work. Why should you get another chance when you fucked up the first one. And as for my children being just like me, you don't have to worry about that. I can't have children. Does that make you feel better? I hope it does perfect Isabella. Let me just tell you this though. If I would've been in your position I would have found a way to make it work. I wouldn't have pussied my way out of it and went and ran away. But that's the difference between us and that is why I will never like you." she spat.

In that second everything clicked. She hated me because she couldn't have children with Emmett. She hated me because I had a child with Edward and didn't stay with him and raised her by myself. Basically she was mad at me because of something I had no control over, he being able to carry a child. I felt bad but on top of that I was angry. Her situation had nothing to do with mine but yet here she stood critiquing me and my life choices.

"Rosalie I feel sorry for you that you can't have children, but I have nothing to do with that. I wouldn't sit here and put you down because of it, so how dare you stand here and put me down from my past and my previous fuck ups. As I said you don't know the whole story and probably never will. And your not worth my time to sit here and explain it. I don't care if you like me. Trust me I won't loose sleep over it because I'm not very fond of you either. And the next time you want to corner me in the kitchen and ridicule me. Think again bitch, Cause I could care less what you have to say. Fuck you Rosalie Hale." I seethed as I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen.

I wiped my eyes as I made my way to the living room, Edward looked at me confused obviously not hearing the argument from the kitchen. I thanked Esme for the meal and kissed my baby goodbye as she eyed me wearily. I reassured her everything was good and mommy was just tired. I offered a quiet goodbye and walked quickly out the front door. They would know what happened soon enough.

I fiddled with my key as my hands shook with anger. I was angry beyond words. I finally got my door open and before I got in I felt two strong arms grab my shoulders. I turned around and saw the concerned expression on Edward's face and I fell into his arms as my sobs raked over my body. I had never had someone belittle me so badly. Her words hit me and hit me hard. As much as I didn't want her words to have an impact on me. They did, and they hurt.

Edward held me silently letting me cry for a few moments and finally asked me what was wrong. I didn't want to tell him to the extent of what happened so I told him Rosalie and I had a spat and I just had to leave. After 10 minutes I finally convinced him I was fine to drive home. He reluctantly agreed but made me promise to call him when I got there. I don't know how I made it home. I was crying so hard, but I made it. I locked the house door behind me. I stripped down to my undergarments and slipped into bed. I sent Edward a quick text saying I got home and then I cried myself to sleep.

Tonight did not go as smoothly as the dinner at my house.

Not one bit.

**A/N::**

**Don't hate me! It had to happen for the air to finally clear! **

**Edward and Bella had a nice moment there though!**

**Good times to come I PROMISE!**

**Leave me some lovings! **

**I need my "Oomph" so _REVIEW_!**

**Xoxo! S.R.**


	5. Mended Souls

__

**A/N::  
****My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
****So obviously I don't own Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't open my eyes.

I had cried so much I lost the strength to open up my heavy eye lids. I slowly opened my brown red blotched eyes and saw it was an ugly rainy day outside.

Perfect.

I didn't know why I let that nasty woman's words get to me. I knew better, I know that I did what I had to do for my daughter and myself. And I knew I wasn't planning on hurting Edward now or ever again. Over the past few months I could see that he grew up. He wasn't the same immature boy I used to know. I hoped if no one else saw a change in me that at least he did. I needed him to see that I had changed for the better.

I could smell him all around me. His scent was in my room, it surrounded my senses. I sucked in a big breathe through my nose and stared at the ceiling. I needed him and my Monk right now. I felt so alone. I was angry. I wished I could call up that Rosalie bitch and speak my mind to her again. Why is it always after you think of the fight you always come up with better come backs. Damn.

I rolled over and faced the clock. It was 1pm. I snuck a quick peak at the picture on my side table it was one my mother took of Ella and Me napping at the beach under an umbrella from about a year ago. My tears began to flow freely again. I knew I had chosen my only option. Who knows where Edward and I would be right now if I hadn't left. Yes, maybe we would've worked things out and been perfect. Or maybe things would've ended ten times worst and I wouldn't be able to look at Edward or vise versa. I couldn't let that woman's words keep getting to me. That would mean she won. After today no more tears, I thought to myself as laid back on the bed staring at the fan.

"You're up, good."

I quickly looked towards the entrance of my room and saw Edward standing there with a cup of coffee. I offered a small smile to him and raised my arms too him. He quickly walked across the room and perched on the side of my bed as he enveloped me in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I cried in his shoulder. I was so happy to see him here but so confused at the same time.

"You wouldn't answer your phone all night, I got worried. So I came over and waited for you to get up."

"Where's Edella? How long have you been here?"

"She's with my parents they took her to Port Angeles to go shopping. I've been here since 5am." he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh that's nice of them. Edward you must be exhausted." I sighed in his ear.

"No I napped here with you a bit. You were restless in your sleep so I came to lay down with you." he said as he rubbed the back of my head.

"Thank you, I woke up and smelled you all over. That explains it." I chuckled as I dried my eyes.

"Oh, do I smell bad?" he laughed as he tried to make light of the situation.

"No, I love the way you smell." I blushed.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked concerned as he pulled me back and looked in my eyes.

"She didn't say anything?" I asked surprised as my eyes teared up again.

"Of course she said something, but I believe you before I believe her."

"She hates me Edward. She basically told me I was stupid for leaving you and I deserved every hard ship I got because of my choices. She told me I was a bitch and am conniving and I take Edella away from everyone when I don't get my way. Just a whole bunch of shit Edward. She said if she was me she wouldn't have fucked everything up as badly as I did." I cried.

"Hey, Hey. Look at me." he said as he raised my chin. "The only opinions that matter are yours, mine, and Edella's. I know what you did and why you did it and if we had to go back I'd hope you'd make the same choices you did."

"How can you say that Edward, look how messed up everything is."

"Everything isn't messed up. Look where we are. I'm sitting in your room with you wrapped in my arms. Everything is perfect. Bella if I hadn't lost you I wouldn't have hit rock bottom is the way I see it. I wouldn't have grown the hell up. We would have stayed comfortable slipping and slipping from each other. You did the adult thing. You needed out of the unstable relationship and you helped us all grow. So how can you regret the decision you made when I believe it was the right one."

"Edward you can't possibly believe that." I cried.

"I do 100 percent. Bella look at me. No one else could possibly know every detail that has gone on between us. Only us, and if we sat down and compared our stories I'm sure they would be slightly different also. So why do you listen to someone who hasn't been around. She doesn't know you. I know you. I don't want to see you cry angel. You're too beautiful to shed one unworthy tear. Do you hear me?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head as he held me tighter in his arms and laid down on my bed with me.

"I love you so much. Do you know that?" he whispered into my ear. I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. It matched my own.

"Yes, I think I always have."

"Good, don't you ever forget it, you hear me. Let them all say what they want. You know my heart, you are my heart. You and my daughter. There's never been anyone else Bella. It's always been you two." he said as he kissed my head.

"I love you Edward." I cried. "Where do we go from here. God, how did we get back here." I laughed as I wiped my tears.

"Destiny." he answered simply.

I looked up at him and saw all the love in his eyes. He really was still my Edward, just older and smarter, but the loving, caring man that I fell in love with was still there. I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Is that ok?" I blushed. I really didn't know where we stood at this moment. This was uncharted territory to me still.

"Better than ok." he said as he leaned down and kissed my lips more forcefully. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him access. This kiss was so soft and sweet and full of love. Our mouths fit perfectly together. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and applied soft kisses to his lips and finally pulled away.

"Can I take you on a date?" he smiled

"Aren't we a little passed that?" I giggled.

"Nope, we're starting over."

"Starting over with a child?" I smirked.

"Hey, work with me here Cullen." he laughed.

"I can't be Cullen if we're starting over."

"Ok, work with me Swan." he chuckled as he pecked my lips. "Are you better now, honey? No more listening to blonde bimbos?"

"Don't call her that. I dislike her but I feel bad. She can't have babies Edward." I whispered.

"I know Emmett told me. Yea, I feel bad but that still doesn't give her a right to take her anger out on you. I mean I want to like her, that's going to be my sister in-law but still you don't take your anger out on people who have what you want. That's jealousy and that won't get her very far in life. I mean she's great with Edella but if you can't respect my daughter's mother than you won't be around my daughter." Edward said.

"I don't know, everybody acts out on there anger." I said thinking back to my way of dealing with my anger with Edward. "Second chances right?" I smiled at Edward.

"Only when people deserve them." he smirked as he kissed my head. "And not a moment sooner."

"Ok so when's our date?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hm, Friday night? I'm sure my mother or Renee could watch Edella."

"Ok, but I don't want Edella to know we are seeing each other. You know, just incase." I said slowly.

Edward nodded his head. "I completely agree." he smiled.

"Is Emmett angry at me?" I asked cautiously.

"NO! The complete opposite. Rose admitted she said things she shouldn't have. She didn't go into detail but she said she MAY have over stepped her boundaries.  
When she said that I knew she upset you by the way you left. So I called and called but you never answered so I just headed over after the fights died down and Edella was tucked in bed and everything. Emmett was angry with her though and they had a blowout. I think everything should be fine now. You know he loves you though." Edward smiled.

"This is why dinner's should stay strictly invite only." I laughed. "I don't want Emmett to be fighting with her over me. Yeah, she's a bitch, but don't think I stayed quiet and let her talk shit to me either." I smirked.

"Oh no, she was impressed. She said no person had ever gone toe to toe with her before." he chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow. That woman was mental.

Edward stayed until 5pm and then headed home to my monk. He kissed me goodbye and told me he'd bring Ella home if I didn't feel comfortable picking her up. I told him I had no reason to be ashamed and I would be there at 1 to pick her up.

I didn't know how he did it, but he managed to make me feel so much better. I didn't feel guilty as I did before and if I was being completely honest, I felt bad for Rosalie instead of having hatred for her. She used me to channel her anger all this time. I had what she wanted, a baby. That still didn't excuse her actions though.

I met my friend Angela and her fiancée Ben up for a quick dinner at the diner and then headed back to my house. I cuddled up in bed watching 'Casablanca' and must've nodded off halfway through. I awoke to my cell phone vibrating on my side table. I grabbed my phone and smiled.

_-Bella_

_Edella and I Miss you, _

_can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

_- Love, Eddo _

_-Edward,_

_The Feeling is mutual! =)_

_Kiss my monk for me! _

_Xoxo_

_-Love, Bells_

I fell asleep with a smile playing on my lips. We were finally making great progress. I was dating my ex husband.

Weird.

I slept in until 10am. I showered and straightened up the house. I then readied myself for the day. I threw on a blue cowl-neck sweater and a pair of straight leg jeans along with a pair of black flats. I put my hair back in a clip and let my bangs fall freely and dabbled some blush, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on and headed out the door.

I arrived at the Cullen's at 10 till 1. I made my way towards the door till I heard someone call my name behind me. I turned quickly to see the devil herself.

"Rosalie." I said emotionless.

"Can we please talk just a minute?"

I mentally argued with myself. Should I even offer any of my time to this woman again so she can throw accusations my way again.

"What Rosalie?" I asked annoyed.

"I need to apologize Bella, I had no right to speak to you the way I did the other night. I was completely out of line. As horrible as it sounds I just don't understand why someone who has been given so many chances continues to prosper. I may sound like a total bitch but I'm just being honest. You're right though I don't know you and I shouldn't have poked my nose into your business. I've just been under a lot of stress lately but that doesn't excuse my actions. I know it may be too much to ask and you may not even really give a shit, but do you think we could start over?" she asked shyly.

Where was the evil bitch from the other night?

"Rosalie, despite what you may have heard I'm not a spiteful bitch. I'll give you a chance but that's all I can offer. I'm not saying we'll be best friends but I can be cordial with you as long as you don't over step your welcoming again."

"To be honest, I was surprised you actually talked back to me. I've never had someone attempt to put me in my place before. I was shocked and intrigued." she smiled sheepishly.

"Yea well, I don't let people talk shit about me and my family and let them get away with it." I smirked. She nodded her head and followed me into the house.

I knew Rosalie and I would probably never have a friendship but as long as the bitch wasn't sending me dirty glances and talking crap every time I entered a room was fine by me.

Emmett and Edward's eyes almost popped out of their head right where they sat on the sofa when they saw Rosalie and I enter the living room. Ella didn't think anything of it as she hopped over their legs.

"Mommy!' she yelled as she wrapped herself around my legs.

"Hey Toots!" I said as I bent down and kissed her. "I heard you went shopping, buy cute stuff?" I asked my cute girl.

"Yesh, Auntie Ali bought me da cootest tuff." she squealed.

"Oh my, the cutest stuff huh? You'll have to show me when we get home." I smiled.

Edward got up from the sofa and offered me a hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." he mumbled into my ear.

"Oh I think I know." I smiled and winked at him.

"Ok say goodbye Monk." I called.

"Bye Uncle Emy, Bye Auntie Wose." Ella called as Edward walked us to our car.

"You and Rose?" he questioned as he buckled Ella into her seat.

"Yea, she apologized, we agreed to be civil." I smiled.

"Well that's good." he said as he walked me behind the jeep and gave me a passionate kiss.

"God, I've been waiting to do that all day." he flashed me his crooked smile.

"Hmmm, well worth the wait." I blushed.

Ella brought us out of our flirting by a knock on the window.

"Mommy les' go." she called.

"Guess that's your cue." Edward chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"Guess so, so I'll see you Friday?" I blushed.

"Yes ma'am. Renee going to watch her?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she thinks I have a late court meeting." I smiled as I got into the drivers seat.

"Perfect. Ok my girls. I will see you soon. Love you." Edward smiled to Ella.

"Wuv you daddy, bye bye!" Ella waved from her seat as we backed out of the drive way.

I could not wait till Friday and neither could my lips.

The week went way too slow for my liking, but we finally made it to Friday. I dropped my baby off at my mothers house after work and promised I'd pick her up in the morning to take her to the park.

I rushed home and showered and shaved. I threw some gel and mousse in my hair and blow dried it into small curls. I applied a little bit of make-up and tossed on a pair of black leggings a loose cream colored long tank-top with a studded low neck line and a pair of black sandals with silver studs.

I waited down stairs at 6pm for Edward. He showed up at 6:15 in a pair of dark jeans a white polo and a pair of sneakers. He looked so handsome. I met him at the door and he enveloped me in a hug and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ready honey?"

"Yes, where are you taking me?" I smiled widely.

"It's a surprise." he chuckled.

"Well you were late, so it better be worth it." I joked.

"It was I was getting dinner."

"Getting? I thought we were going to dinner?"

"No I said we were going to eat dinner. I didn't say anywhere particular." he laughed as I locked up my house. Edward opened the door for me to the Volvo. We started down a back road and after about 10 minutes I knew where we were headed.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered as Edward linked his fingers with mine and held them on top of his leg.

"Surprise." he said as he pulled up to an old park he and I used to go to.

"Edward!" I squealed as he pulled a picnic basket and a bottle of wine out of his trunk.

"Ready for a hike?" he chuckled as I grabbed the wine from him and held his hand.

"With you, I'm ready for anything." I winked.

We made the half mile trek though the wood of the park until we found our destination. My heart stopped as my eyes teared up. It wasn't only because I was standing in the meadow that Edward and I discovered on our first date, or where we would spend our every Saturday together. He also had lit it with candles around a section of the meadow and laid a blanket down for us and had music playing from his little Ihome perched by the tree.

"Oh my Gosh Edward. It's our meadow." I smiled as I hugged him tightly.

"Yes, it is. And I bought our favorite meal from our favorite place."

"Bella Italia?" I asked surprised.

"The one and only." he said as he pulled two Styrofoam boxes out from the picnic basket and uncorked the wine. We ate our chicken fettuccine and sipped our Zinfandel as we leaned back against our tree that we carved our initials in 6 years ago.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at him with all the love I could muster. "I love you."

"You are more than welcome Beautiful. I love you too. So much." he said as he kissed my forehead. We finished eating and watched the sunset as we drank our wine and listened to some low acoustic music.

This was perfect, he knew me better than I knew myself. This was us, our beginning was here so where else to start over then at where we began 6 years ago. I traced my finger over the EAC + IMS = 4Ever that was imbedded in the huge oak tree. Edward smiled at me as he pulled his key from his pocket. I scrunched my nose at him as he messed with the tree.

"There" he said accomplished as I looked back at the tree. He had added a few letters. Now it read: ERC + EAC + IMSC = 4 Ever n Ever. I grabbed his face and pecked his lips.

"Forever and ever." I mumbled against his lips. I knew we would be forever I couldn't loose him again. I wouldn't. As if it was planned Ben Harper - Forever came onto his IPOD.

"Forever. Will you dance with me?" he asked as he kissed me neck. I nodded my head as he pulled me up through my hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. We still fit together perfectly. We swayed to the music as I mentally stitched each word into my brain. This was the exact moment I knew with all that I had in me that Edward and I would make it. As long as we didn't loose ourselves again. We would make it. Forever.

_Not talkin' 'bout a year_  
_No not three or four  
I don't want that kind of forever  
In my life anymore  
Forever always seems  
to be around when it begins  
but forever never seems  
to be around when it ends_

_So give me your forever  
Please Your forever  
Not a day less will do  
From you_

_People spend so much time  
Every single day  
Runnin' 'round all over town  
Givin' their forever away  
But no not me  
I won't let my forever roam  
and now I hope I can find  
my forever a home_

_So give me your forever  
Please your forever  
Not a day less will do  
From you_

_Like a handless clock with numbers  
An infinite of time  
No not the forever found  
Only in the mind  
Forever always seems  
to be around when things begin  
but forever never seems  
to be around when things end_

_So give me your forever  
Please your forever  
Not a day less will do  
From you_

The song came to a close and Edward bent his head and passionately kissed me.

"I love you"

"And I you, take me home Edward."

He nodded his head and we blew out all the candles and picked up our mess. We playfully touched each other on our walk back to the car. A hand on the back, a smack to the butt, a playful rub of the hand, linking our fingers and pulling him with me as we walked. It was like we were teenagers again. Just older.

We made it back to the car and packed everything away. We drove the 20minute drive back to my house and Edward walked me to the door.

"I had a great time baby." he smiled as he bent down to kiss me. I pulled my head away from him before his lips touched me. I saw the pain written all over his face. "I'm sorry?" he questioned.

"You can kiss me goodbye." I smiled. "In the morning, if you'd like. Or you can get it now. It's up to you."

He leaned down and kissed my lips and I thought I had been turned down.

"Both" he chuckled as he pulled my keys from my hand an unlocked the door.

We made it into the house and he locked the door behind us. I grabbed him by his hands and led him up stairs to my bed room. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I passed the hallway I took advantage of him in a month and a half ago. This was different, this felt like our first time all over again.

I slipped Edwards jacket off his arms as I enveloped his lips between mine.

"Make love to me." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head as he leaned his head down and kissed my neck softly. He ran his hands up and down my arms slowly and sensually as he moved his lips from my neck down to my collar bone and over the swell of my breast. He traced his fingers across the bottom hem of my tank top and painfully slow, pulled it up over my body.

"Beautiful." he mumbled as he bent down and kissed across my now exposed stomach. I breathed out as a chill ran down my spine, he made me feel amazing. He placed small open mouth kisses up my stomach until he reached the underside of my bra. He ran his fingers over the lace and slid the straps down on each side. He reached behind me and unclasped the confinement that held my breast. He tossed it into a heap on the floor to join my tank top. He ran his tongue across my left erect peak and sensually sucked on the tip as he kneaded the right with his hand.

"Edward please." I mumbled as I leaned my head back and ran my fingers through his copper locks. He stood back up and picked me up and laid me down on the bed as he hovered above me. He linked his fingers into the top of my pants and slid them down my legs and then slipped off my sandals. He pushed my legs apart as he slid two fingers into the side of my panties and slid them slowly inside me.

"Baby, you're so wet." he mumbled as he kissed my lips and then sucked them inside his mouth. I felt his fingers begin to swirl inside my walls. His kiss was rough at first and then came to a slow steady pace as he slid his tongue inside my mouth and twirled it around with my own. He pecked my lips and then pulled back. I felt my stomach muscles begin to tighten but before I reached my release he pulled his fingers out. He crawled down to my stomach and hovered above my pussy.

"Baby, can I taste you. Please it's been so long." he said with a strained voice. I blushed and nodded my head as I almost came undone with the question he asked me and the hooded look with his eyes.

He licked my slit and slowly slid his tongue around my clit over and over again. He pushed my legs wide apart as he sucked my clit into his mouth and ever so gently nibbled on it. I felt my walls tighten up but then he plunged his tongue inside me and slid it in and out until I became undone and he licked up my juices.

He crawled back on top of me and kissed my lips and I could taste myself on him. I pushed him to the side and climbed on top of him as I undid the three buttons to his polo and lifted it over his head. I undid his belt and pants and slid them of his body and then pulled off his shoes. I stood up and pulled his pants the rest of the way off.

I got back up on the bed and leaned down on my knees. I gripped Edward's member with my hands and slowly ran my finger over the tip. He moaned so I continued the movement. I leaned my head down and took his dick into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the bottom of it and then the top. I pulled it out of my mouth and sucked it back in again. I bobbed my head up and down as I continued to suck on his dick.

"Baby, please." he moaned. I felt his muscles clench and moments later he released inside my mouth. I swallowed him down and then climbed back on top of him.

"Baby, we need a condom. Back pocket of my jeans." he breathed heavily.

I slowly climbed back down him and grabbed the silver packet out of his wallet. I got back into the bed and sheathed his cock for him. He rolled me over and got back on top of me.

"I love you, you know that." he chuckled as he kissed my lips sensually and ran his tongue over the outside of them.

"I love you too baby."

He painfully teased my with his dick as he let it slide against my wet slit.

"Edward please." I moaned.

He held his dick over my slit and slowly eased it in. He waited for me too feel comfortable and I wiggled my hips to make sure I was fine.

He slowly slid in and out of me.

"Ugh God I love you so much" he said into my ear as he nibbled on my lobe.

"I've missed this, us. I love you." I moaned into his neck.

He slowly picked up the pace but kept his motions long and sensual.

"You were always mine Bella, - mmm - Always."

"Always" I moaned into his ear.

"So tight baby. So perfect." he groaned as he rolled his hips.

"Oh yes, right there Edward." I moaned.

I felt my stomach muscles tighten as I felt the connection between us electrify.

"Ugh, Mm, Edward. I'm. God. I'm gonna cum." I mumbled.

"Ah, me too. Cum with me. Ugh please baby."

He pulled out and pushed in once more and we both came together. As one.

"Perfect." Edward mumbled into the crook of my neck as we caught our breathe and came down from our high.

Edward slowly pulled out of me and unsheathed himself. He tossed his confine into the trashcan next to my bed and grabbed me in his arms. He cuddled behind me as he laid his head into the side of my neck and peppered kisses on it.

"I Love you Isabella Marie." he whispered.

"I Love you two Edward Anthony." I smiled.

We slowly slipped into a blissful sleep.

This was my forever.

**A/N:**

**Finally they did it right!**

**After all the drama has settled they attempt to re-start their forever together!**

**YAY!**

**Already working on Chap. 6! **

**Go Me! =)**

**Leave me my lovings and Oomph!**

_**REVIEW**_** if you loved this Chapter!**

**Xoxo!**

**SR. =)**


	6. Unexpected Events

**A/N::  
****My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
****So obviously I don't own Twilight****.  
Unfortunately.**

**Edward POV**

"_Hi You've reached Bella. I'm unable to answer your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_

'_BEEP'_

"**Um, hey baby it's me. Just wanted to see when you got home so I could come get Edella, Call me back ok. Love you bye."**

It had been 3 weeks since Bella and my date. Everything was perfect. Until last week. I could feel her distancing herself from me. We had spoken on the phone every day since the night of our date and now I was lucky if I talked to her twice this week. Hour long conversations had turned into 5minute calls. She stopped inviting me over or would ask me to take Edella for dinner but not come along with us. I was waiting for Bella to call me so I could go pick up Edella for my weekend and talk to Bella and see what was going on. I couldn't help but think she was trying to leave me again. And it scared me beyond explanation. I couldn't live without her again.

I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's number again.

Voicemail. Damnit.

"Bella it's me again. It's going on six so I'm just going to head-"

"Daddy!" I heard Edella squeal behind me and grab my leg.

"Hey sunshine, how'd you get here?" I asked as I ended the call. I quickly grabbed Edella's hand and rushed to the living room so I could try to talk to Bella.

"Auntie Ali." Edella smiled widely at me.

I walked into the living room and low and behold there was my sister talking to my parents.

"Alice, why did you bring Edella? I'm supposed to pick her up from Bella's. Where is Bella?" I asked concerned.

"Relax Edward, Bella ran late at work and I was at the office visiting Jasper so she asked me to pick Edella up and drop her off." Alice half smiled. "She said she'll try to call you later tonight. If not she'll see you for Edella's Birthday Party Tomorrow!" Alice squealed as her and my daughter jumped around in a circle.

What the heck was going on with Bella. I was becoming worried.

"Hey Monk. Want to head to the diner with daddy?" I asked my daughter.

"Shore" Edella smiled.

We headed to the diner, I knew I had to get some questions answered honestly. As much as I hated questioning my baby, I knew if anyone would be honest it would be her.

I took Edella out of her car seat and we headed into the diner. Edella picked us out a booth in the back of the diner and I settled her in. I was looking through the menu planning how I was going to ask my questions until Edella found some company.

"Ma'ama, Paw Paw. Wook over heow." Edella called to her grandparents walking into the diner. Renee smiled awkwardly while Charlie snickered as they made their way over. Fantastic, I get to talk to the people who hate me the most.

"Oh, my El!" Renee cooed as she grabbed Edella in a hug. Could they shorten my daughters name any more?

"Charlie, Renee" I greeted with a nod of the head and a smile.

"Hi Edward." Renee smiled.

"Edward" Charlie nodded.

"Paw paw did you eat shumting shour?" Edella asked Charlie.

"No pumpkin, why?" Charlie asked confused.

"Cuz u made da shour face mommy does when u talkded to daddy." Edella giggled and to be honest I did too. I loved my kid.

"Well um, we are just picking up some to go boxes so we're heading out." Renee smiled.

I knew this feud had gone on too long. So I took the first step.

"Renee, Charlie, tomorrow we're having a small birthday party for Edella at my parents house. You guys are more than welcome to come. I'm sure Edella would love it. Bella's heading over also maybe you could ride up with her." I smiled.

"Oh Yesh!" Edella sang. "Peez Paw Paw!" she smiled.

"We'll talk to Bella. Thank you Edward." Renee smiled as her and Charlie kissed Edella goodbye. Well they couldn't say I never tried. After they left I knew it was time to see what was up with Bella.

"Edella honey, how's mommy been?" I asked my daughter.

"Okay." she said emotionless as she colored her paper.

"Has she been happy?" I asked my girl.

"Yesh, but she's been sicky." my daughter said innocently.

Eureka!

"Sick, what do you mean baby?" I asked cooly.

"She no go too wurk today. Her tummy hurtded her."

So my sister lied. What the hell is going on?

"Daddy can we go getting ice cweam?" Edella asked before I had a chance to question her anymore.

"Sure sugar." I said as I paid for our dinner. I picked her up some Dairy Queen and headed back to my parents house.

"Daddy when do we move into yo apartamanent." my daughter asked.

"You mean apartment sugar? Probably in two weeks." I smiled as we settled into my bed. I loved this kid and was hoping the apartment would only be temporary until I could move in with my family and buy a house. If only my love wasn't ignoring me.

I waited till Edella drifted to sleep and pulled my cell phone off the side table drawer.

"Hi." Bella said sleepily on the third ring.

"Well it's about time baby, where have you been all day? I've been trying to call you."

"Sorry I ran late at the office and came home and fell asleep. How are you? How's Edella?" Lies.

"I'm good, Edella's good just fell asleep. How bout you, Edella said you weren't feeling good."

"I, uh, um, I'm ok. Yea." she stuttered. "I gotta go Edward, I'll see you tomorrow." she said sadly.

"Uh, ok. Love you. Bye."

"You two bye."

Did I miss something?

Something was not right, not right at all.

"Daddddddyyyyy!"

"Daddddd!"

"DADDDDYYY EDWURD!" Edella Squealed.

"Hmm, Huh, yes honey?" I asked sleepily.

"It's my burfday wake ups!" she sang.

"Ok, I'm up." I chuckled as I rubbed my face.

I took a shower while my mother got my princess ready for her party. I threw on a pair of khaki shorts and a baby blue polo and a pair of khaki flip flops and ran my gelled fingers through my hair. This'll do.

I went down stairs and came across my pretty girl. She had on a pink sundress with a pair of white sandals. Alice had curled her copper ringlets and clipped half of them up. Her eyes were a brown hazel today. She looked just like her mom. I kissed her cheek and told her how beautiful she looked and left her to her breakfast of sausage and pancakes fit for a princess.

"Alice can I speak to you a minute." I called my sister to the living room.

"Whatsup Edward?" she asked curious.

"I know you're lying, tell me what's wrong with Bella." I pushed.

"What are you talking about?" she played confused.

"Edella told me Bella didn't go to work yesterday so what's going on?"

Alice sighed. "Ask your girlfriend. I'm not getting in the middle again." she said as she walked out of the living room leaving me annoyed.

I helped my mother ready the house and set up the bounce house and pool for Edella's neighborhood friends and friends from school. I set out the finger foods and set the tables. I kept watching the door waiting for Bella to show.

She finally showed up at 1:30, with Alice following behind. I was fine with Alice floating around her, it was the next person that made me raise my eyebrow. Rosalie was trekking behind with hands full of bags. What the hell?

"Toots!" Bella squealed as she enveloped Edella in her arms. "Happy Birthday baby! I missed you sooo much!" she smiled as she peppered kisses all over Edella's face.

"I mished you mommy, did you bing my cake?"

"Oh yea! Princesses and all!" Bella smiled as she pulled Edella into the kitchen. She stopped by me and kissed my cheek softly. "Hi Edward." she smiled sheepishly as she walked away. I was starting to worry more and more. This was 5 steps back then where we were just 3 weeks ago.

Edella's friends arrived and they played in the pool and the bounce house. Then Edella opened her gifts. My parents gave her Jewelry a necklace with her initials in the back and the Cullen crest on the front and a pair of pink diamond earrings. I gave her a princess jeep like 'Mommies' and Alice brought her so many clothes she would probably need a new closet.

Em and Rose brought Edella some Hannah Montana movies and a Hannah Dress up set. Bella brought her a Princess play house that she would set up in her backyard it was shaped like Cinderella's castle and she smiled at Jasper and Emmett when they said they would set it up the following weekend. Why didn't Bella ask me? What the fuck?

Cake time came and Rose carried it out while Bella followed behind with candles and ice cream. The cake had all the Disney princesses on it and a castle shaped candle with a number 4 next to it. We sang to Edella and she blew out her candles. I kept trying to make eye contact with Bella but every time I looked at her she would look away. I was getting fed up and ready to snap.

Charlie and Renee surprisingly popped up while we were eating cake and stayed for an hour. They played with Edella and gave her the coloring books and clothes they purchased for her. They came over to me and thanked me for the invite. I was surprised to actually see a smile out of Charlie, but I accepted the gratitude and walked them out with Edella on my hip. I set her down to go play in the bounce house with her few remaining friends and set off to find Bella.

I looked on the first floor but couldn't find her anywhere. I made my way up too the second stairs and made my way towards my room. No one there. I listened for a minute and heard noises coming from Alice's room. I tiptoed across the floor.

"Rose I can't, I just can't." Bella cried.

"It's for the best Bella." Rose said reassuringly.

OK what the fuck is going on and when did these two become best friends?

I threw the door open and barged in. Rose was sitting on the bed with Bella enveloped in her arms crying.

"Rose out, I need to speak to Isabella now." I said sternly. Rose looked to Bella for reassurance and Bella gave a weak nod.

"What is going on Bella? You've been giving me the cold shoulder for the past week. Am I missing something? Is there someone else? Do you not want me anymore? Your best friends with Rose now? And all these lies! I need some answers Isabella and I need them now." I demanded.

Bella looked at me lost for a minute and I could see her lip trembling as she readied herself for the blow she was about to deliver. I couldn't help but feel the feeling of defeat. I was about to loose her for good.

"Maybe you should sit down." she croaked.

"I don't need to fucking sit down just get it over with please. I can't take it anymore." I said in a shaken voice.

"Edward!" she cried. "I'm pregnant, again! I'm so sorry!" she wept.

**Bella POV**

To say my life has been perfect these last 2 weeks would be an understatement. Edward and I were better then we had ever been. Even while married. I had learned so much about him. His likes, dislikes, wants and goals. He was a totally different man and the same man in one. He had stepped up his role as daddy in Edella's life and they were head over heels for each other. We all had so much love and devotion for each other. It was amazing. We would make it. I knew it.

I had been feeling queasy these past few days. I was convinced it was food poisoning. Edward had taken Ella and I to a Japanese steakhouse in Port Angeles on Friday and I ate some of their sushi and was paying for it Saturday and Sunday and today at work.

I was locked in the bathroom heaving into the toilet when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bells are you ok?" Alice asked worried. Great, the worry wart is here to annoy me.

"Yea Alice." I groaned.

"Bells open up I got some tums." she yelled through the door.

I moaned as I quickly unlocked the door and turned back to the toilet. She leaned down and pulled my hair back into a bun and wet a paper towel and held it up against my forehead.

"Bella, you look horrible. You need to go home." she said worried.

"I'm fine it's just food poisoning." I said annoyed as I dry heaved over the toilet.

"What's going on?" Rose said as she entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"Meeting Alice up for pedicures. She had lunch with Jasper." Rose said sadly.

"Sorry didn't mean to sound like a bitch." I said as I stood from the toilet.

"No, it's fine. Let me drive you home though and Alice can follow in your car." Rose said awkwardly.

"No, I can't leave I have to work, but thank you though." I smiled as I cleaned off my face and washed my mouth.

"Bella no, Jasper said it's fine he'll cover for you. We are taking you home." Alice pushed as she grabbed my arm and led me out of the bathroom. They gathered up my things and I got into Rose's car as Alice drove mine.

"So what do you think it is?" Rose asked genuinely.

"Food poisoning." I said as I stuck my head out the window to breathe in fresh air.

"Did you eat something bad today?" Rose asked.

"No Friday."

"Food poisoning wouldn't have you throwing up like that 3 days after." Rose said as she pulled up to a drug store.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Picking up some ginger ale, tums, pepto, and a pregnancy test." she said as she got out of the car.

"Wait what was that?"

"Pepto." "No the other one." "Tums?" "Nope the other one." "Pregnancy Test?" "Bingo, Why would you buy that Rosalie?"

"Because it sounds like morning sickness." she said as she looked at me sadly.

"It's not!" I said angrily.

"Well just incase, I'll buy one," she said as she shut the door behind her.

Nosey bitch. How would she know. She doesn't know my body, and she's never been pregnant. I instantly felt bad for thinking that way towards Rose. I guess deep down I couldn't deny I was starting to like her. As much as I didn't want to. She was actually worried about me.

We got home and after Rosalie filling Alice in on her assumption and me putting up a fight. They finally talked me into taking the damn test just to shut them up. I peed on the damn stick and sat on my bed as the girls looked at me nervously.

"I'm not!" I said as I looked at them hard.

Alice half smiled at me. "If you're so sure then go check the test. It's already been two minutes past the timer."

If I was being honest with myself I knew there was a slight chance. I hadn't been on birth control for 5months and I hadn't had my period in 3 months and I'm usually always regular. I thought maybe my cycle was changing or I was under a lot of stress.

I trudged into the bathroom and gripped the test. I brought it to my eye level and closed my eyes. What if its positive. How will I deal with this again? Will Edward be able to?

I slowly opened one of my eyes and peaked at the test. Two lines. I popped my other eye open. Two lines, is that bad or good?

"What's two lines mean?" I yelled to Rose and Alice.

I heard paper rumbling and an 'Oh My Gosh' and then I blacked out.

"Bella!" I heard Alice faintly

"Huh?" I grumbled as I raised my head from my bed. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"I'm pregnant?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"So the test says." Rosalie said wearily.

"I can't do this again! What Am I, Fertile Mertile!" I cried. "Edward is gonna hate me!"

"Shhh, no he won't, we'll schedule you a doctor's appointment to know for sure." Alice said as she rubbed circles in my back.

Two days later Alice and I were heading to Dr. Stubbs office while Rose watched Ella. I figured I was only maybe 3 or 4 weeks along. The doctor informed me I was almost three months along and I almost shit my pants. This means the night I took advantage of Edward I also got knocked up.

I left Dr. Stubbs office in a trance. I finally broke down in Alice's car and told her everything. She looked as if she could cry with me also. She wasn't angry at me, just understood how I felt.

The rest of the week I didn't know what to do. I couldn't face Edward and tell him what was going on. I knew he'd hate me and see that I hadn't changed and royally screwed things up again and then he wouldn't want to be with me ever again.

I couldn't risk losing him.

So I figured the longer I wait and distance myself the better I will feel when I have to let him go. I missed work on Friday because I was feeling extra sick. Rose was helping me out a lot with Ella being that I couldn't give her all my attention while I was head down in the toilet.

Alice picked Ella up at my house and dropped her off to Edward. I knew I was being a pussy and needed to face my demons head on but I was just so scared. I ignored Edward's phone call all day Friday and laid in bed wanting to talk to him so bad.

He called me at 11pm and I had to just hear his voice. Things started to get awkward so I cut him off quickly. I knew I had to face him in the morning for Ella's birthday. And that was making me more nervous than anything else.

I avoided him as much as possible through the party I gave him a kiss hello and that was the most we talked. I stayed away from his gaze and worried looks. This wasn't the time to tell him. It was our daughters birthday.

I was feeling sick and snuck upstairs to Alice's bathroom. After heaving I laid in Alice's bed for a few minutes when Rose found me. After her questioning how I was feeling and asking if I was going to tell Edward, I heard the door get thrown open and there stood Edward, LIVID! I knew it was time to lay it all out on the table and to see how he took it. I couldn't help but believe this would be the beginning of our end, for good.

I finally cut him off from his angry rambling.

"Edward! I'm pregnant, AGAIN! I'm so sorry!"

**Edward POV**

I looked at her lost for a second. I wasn't angry, I wasn't even disappointed, I was…Happy. This was our chance to get it right. Not that Edella was wrong, just the way we handled it. So why was she crying.

"Hey, look at me honey, why are you crying this isn't bad. This is our second chance. We can get it right this time." I said as I cradled her face between my hands.

"No we can't this isn't right! We're divorced, just dating again, and we shouldn't have had sex. It was wrong that time." she cried.

I looked at her confused.

"That baby was made out of love, that time was perfect, and how can you say this is wrong. You're right for me. We're made for each other." I pleaded.

"It wasn't made out of love Edward. I'm almost 3 months. This baby was made when I used you." she cried. "I'm such a horrible person."

"No, no, no!" I cooed as I enveloped her in my arms. "It was made out of love. I loved you then too. I never stopped. This baby was made out of so much love." I said as I kissed her cheek. "Please don't be sad baby. This wasn't planned but it's right, so right." I said as I kissed her neck.

"Edward, I'm sorry I shut you out. I just don't know how to handle this. It feels like déjà vu. Why can't we get it right?" she cried.

"This is right! I love you more than ever. And ok it wasn't planned but I know we are meant to be. I can't live without you again, or Edella, and this child will have their father there for them 100%. Can't you see things are different?" I asked her as I looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, so much. I'm sorry I just freaked out." she sniffled. "I Love you so much, I do." she said as she snuggled her head into my neck.

"Don't shut me out. Please.!" I cried.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I always get this wrong!"

"No, you don't just please don't leave me this time. I'm here I promise. For good." I said.

"I promise. No leaving this time. We need to get this right though Edward." Bella said as she wiped her eyes.

"You're right." I said as I sat her on the bed. "I'll be right back."

I ran to my bedroom and opened my sock drawer I searched my hands all through the drawer until I came across my destination. I pulled the box from the drawer and flipped it open. There was her engagement ring and wedding ring she handed back to me with the divorce papers. I slipped the engagement ring from the box and put the box back into the drawer. I ran back to Alice's room and came across perfection.

Bella was in the middle of the bed with our daughter in her lap leaned against her chest. And Bella was running her hands through Edella's hair and humming too her. She looked up at me with her classy eyes.

"You're back." she smiled.

"I'll always come back." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and then my angel.

"Lub you daddy." Edella smiled.

"I love both of you so much." I smiled.

Bella smiled widely at me.

I bent down on one knee and tears filled Bella's eyes.

"Edward." she said as she threw her hand over her mouth. I grabbed her hand from her mouth and held it in mine.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yesh!" Edella squealed as I pulled the ring from my pocket. "Shay yesh mommy." she whispered in Bella's ear.

"Of course yes. Always yes." Bella cried. She looked at the ring in my hand. "You kept it, after all these years you kept it?" she cried.

"I never stopped believing baby, never." I said as I enveloped my girls in a hug.

"I love you." she said as she kissed my lips and Edella's cheek.

"We're gonna do this right," I said as I looked at her reassuringly.

"I've made a mess of figuring this out, we definitely need to do it right. Responsibly. And It'll tie us all in every way possible." Bella smiled.

"Starting with another wedding." I chuckled.

"Actually something more difficult first, maybe even dangerous." she smiled wickedly. "We'll have to tell Charlie." she smiled.

I grimaced. "Extremely Dangerous,"

"You have a bulletproof vest, right?" she giggled. "I'll be needing that ring now." She laughed as she pulled my hand up to her lips with the ring in it and kissed my hand. I laughed as I slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"Perfect." I smiled as the ring slid right back into place.

"Yes we are." she smiled as Edella giggled.

And she was right. We were.

Perfect.

**A/N::**

**Hope you all had a great holiday weekend!**

**I was out of town. Sorry It took me so long to update.!**

**I think it was worth it though.!**

**These two are so drama filled but they are engaged AGAIN and have a bun in the oven AGAIN!**

**This time it will be perfect though! **

**Hopefully! =)**

**I'm leaning towards 10 chapters, but we will see how it goes!**

**Next Chap. Charlie and Renee! Muahaha!**

**Leave me some 'Oomph'!**

_**REVIEWS**_** are my drug, so give me what I need! **

**XOXO - S.R.**


	7. Breathing Again

**A/N::  
My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
So obviously I don't own Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

**-Sorry for updating a little late this week!  
****My computer totally crashed on me and I had no way to log on.  
****But I'm back now and in full swing!  
****Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I felt the piercing light shine in through the window and attempted to roll over. I couldn't, I was trapped.  
I popped my eyes open and looked to my left and right. I was trapped between two bodies.  
I had Ella to my right snuggled up in my side and Edward had his head resting on my shoulder, one arm under my waist and his left arm laid protectively on my stomach.  
I ran my hands simultaneously through Edward and Ella's hair. I heard the bedroom door open and Esme smiled.

"You guys look so comfy back in your old bed. I have to get a picture." she giggled as she snapped a quick picture of us.

I let out a light laugh and attempted to wiggle out of the middle of the bed. Esme laughed as she reached out her hand.  
I grabbed her hand in mine and she pulled me up. I looked back at Ella and E. and they both stirred for a second and Edward grabbed Ella and fell back to sleep.  
I looked back at Esme and saw her eying me and a huge smile break across her face.

"What is it Esme?" I asked suspiciously.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked as she looked down at my stomach where I rubbed it with my hand out of habit.

"Is what, what you think it is?" I asked guiltily wondering how she could know I was pregnant. Am I showing already?

"Bella, I'm not blind." she laughed.

"Oh Esme, am I showing already?" I cried.

"Huh? Dear I was talking about your engagement ring!" she squealed.

I looked at her stupidly as my mouth hung open in a big 'O' shape. "Oh that."

"You guys are engaged again! I can't believe it!" she sang as she hugged me and led me out of the room.

Alice was down stairs cuddled up on the love seat watching TV so Esme joined her on the seat while I cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket.

"Alice, Bella and Edward are engaged again." Esme smiled at Alice.

"No Friggin way!" Alice squealed as she hopped up from the sofa and hugged me and then ran behind me.  
I turned my head to see that Edward had ventured down the stairs with a sleepy Ella on his shoulder. She hugged him tightly.

"I get to plan the wedding this time right?" she said pointedly being that last time was done cheaply and quickly.

"We'll see." Edward chuckled as he leaned down and pecked my lips and snuggled Ella and himself on the sofa with me.

"I can't believe it!" Esme smiled again.

"Guess what else mom." Edward smiled as he looked sideways at me as if to ask permission. I smiled and linked our fingers.

"What?" she questioned.

"Bella's pregnant again."

Silence.

"Mom?" Edward asked.

"Sorry I'm just surprised. Happy but surprised." she said awkwardly.

"I know it's unexpected Esme, trust me I know, but this time we're doing it right. I promise. No running away." I smiled.

I saw a tear slip down her cheek as she rose from the couch and hugged Edward, Ella and I widely. "I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve a happy ending."

"Bella." Rosalie called as she entered the front door with Emmett on her trail.

"Hi Rose." I smiled as she enveloped me in a hug.

"BELLLYYYYY BELLS!" Emmett boomed as he grabbed me in a hug.

"Hi Em." I laughed as he patted my stomach.

"Hello baby." he said in a baby voice as he leaned down over my stomach. "Hellllooo. Are you up?"

"Are you waiting for an answer?" Rose laughed as she slapped his head.

"Maybe, never know." Emmett laughed as Carlisle walked downstairs.

"What's all the excitement?" Carlisle smiled.

"Bella and I are getting married…again…and having a baby….again." Edward smiled as Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Honestly." I giggled.

He smiled the same crooked smile his son sports and grabbed Edward and I in a tight hug.  
"That's great you guys. I'm so happy for the three…well, four of you." he chuckled as he rubbed my tummy.  
Edward and I smiled at each other as we linked fingers and he kissed my cheek.

"What's Bella's parents think?" Esme asked as she wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"Uh erm, we haven't told them yet." I screeched out.

"World War 3." Jasper chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"My thoughts exactly!" I smiled as Jasper hugged me.

"I hear congrats are in order." Jazz chuckled.

"They sure are." Emmett Bellowed. "Bells is Prego!"

"Ehh, I thought you were getting married?" Jasper asked confused.

"Both." Edward chuckled.

"Well damn you two move quick."

"Like Bunnies." Alice laughed as she walked out of the kitchen with Edella on her hip.

I wuv Bunnies!" Ella squealed as she looked Alice in the eyes. "I wanna bunny Auntie Ali!"

"You got two! Mommy and Daddy!" Alice laughed.

"Der not bunnies silly!" Ella giggled as she covered her mouth. "Hear dat mommy, Auntie Ali says you an daddy aw bunnies."

"Yes, isn't Aunt Alice just so silly?" Edward asked as he looked at Alice hard.

"Well Ella and I should head back to the house to get ready for my parents." I said as I headed up the stairs and Rose and Alice followed.

"Engaged?" Rose asked as she plopped on Edward's bed and helped me pack up Edella's stuff.

"Yes, we're doing it right this time." I looked at her hard.

"How many times do you want me to apologize woman! I'm sorry I said that. You're not a bitch anymore, I've grown to like you." she smiled.

"Good bitch." I laughed.

"Aww aren't you two cute." Alice snipped as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Ali, we like you two." I laughed as I kissed her cheek.

"So, the wedding will be small. Edward and I were thinking of doing it at the Meadow where we had out first date, and rekindled the second time."

"Ohh! How special!" Alice cooed.

"And I was hoping Rose would be my bridesmaid and Alice want a second go at maid of honor?" I smiled.

"YESSS!" they both sang.

"Are we gonna have to refit you're bridesmaid dress Bella. The wedding is in a month!" Rose said.

"No. I'll only be four months. I'll only have a little kangaroo pouch." I giggled.

"Well we'll let you head home. Love you!." Alice said as she kissed my cheek. "Bye my little nephew!" Alice said as she kissed my tummy.

"Nephew?" I asked amused.

"Definitely." Alice nodded.

"How are you so sure Alice?" Rose asked confused.

"It's a gift. Same way I knew Edward and Bella would be together old and gray, same way I knew Edella would be a girl,  
same way I knew you and Emmett were going to get married, and same way I know Jasper will be my husband. It's a gift."

"Ok, but I'm betting against you. Bella's not blowing up yet. Usually women carrying boys balloon early." Rose said as she rubbed my belly.

"Pish Posh.!" Alice waved Rose off. "That's bull. Never have I ever read that anywhere Rosalie Hale." Alice huffed as she walked out of the room.

"I love pissing her off." Rose giggled.

"Bye my little nephew." she said as she rubbed my stomach and looked up at me and winked.

"You're so bad." I giggled as I hugged her.

"You knew this already. Bye Bells." she said as she exited the room.

I finished packing up Ella's stuff and tossed her bag on my arm.

"Woah there! I'll be getting that for you Mrs. Cullen." Edward laughed as he grabbed the bag off my arm.

"I can manage Edward." I giggled.

"I know, but I want to take care of you. Please let me take care of you." he said as he kissed the base of my neck.

"Mmm, that feels so good." I sighed.

"You'll let me take care of you baby?" he asked as he ran his fingers up my tank top.

"Always." I moaned.

"I Love you." he stated as he ran his hand over my breast. "I'll always take care of you."

"I know, I love you two." I panted.

"This feel good baby?" he asked as he cupped my breast.

'So goo-"

"Mommy, Daddy!" Ella called as she ran up the stairs. Edward quickly pulled his hands from my shirts. "Later." he mumbled as he kissed my lips.

"Whatsup Toots?" I asked.

"What's a ne-foo?" she asked.

"A what?" Edward looked at her confused.

"A ne-foo daddy." she said annoyed.

"I don't know baby." he said as he looked at her apologetically.

"Say it again baby, but slowly." I said trying to figure out what the heck my child was saying.

"A NE- FOOOOO!" she said loud and slowly.

"A nephew?" I asked.

"Yesh. Dat's what Auntie Ali tell Uncle Emy was in yo bewy."

I looked at Edward and smiled and he pulled Ella up in his arms and sat beside me on the bed.

"Well you know how you are Auntie Alice and Uncle Em's Niece?" I asked as Ella nodded her head.  
"Well a nephew would be what you brother would be too them if we had a baby boy or they would have another niece if we had another baby girl."

"But you no have anodur baby." Edella looked at us confused.

"Well, not yet but mommy and daddy are going to have another baby. It's growing in mommies belly.  
So over the next few months, which is alottt of days mommies belly will get bigger and bigger till the baby is ready to come out and meet his or her beautiful sister."

"But I'm the baby." she said angrily.

"Yes, but now you'll be the big sister and have someone to look over and take care of. Like daddy does to Auntie Alice.  
He's her big brother so you'll be the babies big sister. Ok?"

"Will da baby wike me?" she asked.

"The baby will love you." Edward smiled.

"Ok." she smiled. "Hi baby, I'm yo big sisterrr." Ella sang as she rubbed my belly. It was by far the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"I'm gonna shower and then I'll head home with you ladies ok?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded happily.

He showered and got ready as Ella and I watched Tv. Edward emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown sweater with a pair of brown shoes.  
His hair was crazy and sexy as usual and it was driving me wild. Damn pregnancy hormones.

We loaded up the car and said our goodbyes and headed to my house. I bathed Ella and threw her hair up into a cute ponytail with her bangs  
out and a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt and a pair of white sneakers. She went downstairs to help Edward make us a quick lunch.  
I showered and let my hair dry wavy. I put on a white sun dress and a blue cropped sweater over it.  
I put on a pair of silver sandals and silver earrings and light makeup and headed downstairs.

"You look beautiful." Edward smiled as I joined them in the kitchen.

"Thank you! You guys look amazing too." I smiled as I kissed Edward's and Ella's cheeks. "What'd you make?"

"Ham and cheese sandwiches and Turkey and cheese for you." he smiled accomplished.

"My favorite." I smiled.

We quickly ate lunch and loaded up into my jeep. I loaded Ella up in her car seat while Edward hopped in the drivers seat.

"How you feeling baby?" Edward asked.

"A little queasy but it could just be nerves." I said as a rubbed my belly.

"Maybe they won't be home." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah right, they are always home on Sunday's."

We spent the 15 minute drive holding hands and enjoying the silence while Ella napped in the back seat.

"I love you baby." Edward said as he kissed my hand. "More than words."

"I love you too Edward, Never stopped." I smiled.

"We're here." he groaned.

"Did you bring your bullet proof vest?" I joked trying to ease the tension.

"No I'll just carry in Edella, he won't shoot me while I hold his granddaughter." Edward laughed.

He passed me my purse and key's and I grabbed the cookies we brought from the house while Edward gracefully picked up the baby without stirring her awake.  
He grabbed my left hand and we walked up the driveway to the front door of my old house.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"As I'll ever be." I smiled as he pecked my lips.

"We should be pros at this. This is our second time around." he laughed.

I looked at him seriously. "Ha ha." I said as I knocked on the door.

"One minute." I heard my mother call from inside.

"I got it Honey." Charlie called, I forgot he still wasn't working at the station still because of his heart attack he had taken off 6 months.

The door opened quickly and there stood my father with a smile on his face but quickly faltered when he saw Edward and I together.

"Bells?" he questioned.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled. "Can we come in?"

"Uh. Um, yea sure." he said as he moved aside and welcomed us in.

My mother walked into the living room and her smile soon turned into a frown also.

"I'm sure you're both wondering what I'm doing here with Bella and Edella." Edward smiled.  
"Well Bella and I have been seeing each other for the past month or so on the sly to reconnect and see if we both still had the same feelings for each other,  
but we didn't want to involve Edella or any family. And we have decided to be together again, forever." Edward smiled.

"Forever?" my mother asked. "What do you mean by forever?"

"We're getting married again." I piped in.

"Absolutely not." my father stated as he stood up from his recliner. "It didn't work the first time, it won't work again."

"Daddy, Edward and I have changed. We've grown up and we love each other.  
We want to be a family with Edella and….be together forever." I corrected my almost slip up.

"Chief Swan I promise, things are different this time. No more running away or acting Childishly.  
I Love Your daughter and want to be with her and my daughter exclusively, forever." Edward said as he spoke straight to my father.

"This is all so soon though. Why don't you two take a little more time before you jump into marriage?" My mother asked.

"Why waste any more time? I know Bella is my eternity and she feels the same. We wasted 4 years already. No need to waste anymore."

"I understand how you feel but I still think you are rushing." my mother added.

"This is stupid Bells." my dad said.

"No daddy, this is right. I know it in my heart, we're doing it right this time."

"Bells how can you trust him. He left you for two years." Charlie said shaking his head.

"But I'm back Chief Swan. I was an idiot before but I'm back to claim my heart. I never forgot her. She always had my heart. Her and Edella."

"At least wait you guys. What's the rush for a wedding?" my mother asked.

"We want this we love each other. No need to wait." I smiled.

"We are both positive about this and on top of that, Bella's expecting again." Edward smiled as I wanted to grab his hand and run for the door.  
I could see the steam filling Charlie's eyes.

"Yea you changed my ass." Charlie gritted his teeth. "You're still the same Edward who knocked up my daughter and try to make an honest woman out of her and leave her to take care of your child all over again. Not this time Edward I won't let you brainwash her again." Charlie yelled.

"Daddy, it's not Edward's fault. I initiated it. Blame me. But we love each other regardless of the baby we still wanted to get married.  
Please don't separate yourselves from us. This is happening regardless of your blessing or not. We love each other."

Charlie ran his hands over his face as my mother sat there in silence.

"Christ boy, don't you know how to wrap it up." my father said as he looked at Edward.

"Daddy!" I squealed. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean for it to be like this again. But I promise it's not like last time. I'm in this 100 percent. I promise you guys."

"We'll trust you guys, you both are adults just don't hurt that little girl she's been through enough drama and don't let this baby come into an unhealthy relationship.  
We hope you mean what you say." my mother said.

"I aint happy bout it, but I guess you have my blessing." Charlie sighed. "I can see how much you two love each other. And I can tell you changed Edward.  
You invited us to your house for Christ sakes. Just take care of my girls and the baby.  
And if you hurt her I promise I will kill you this time. That's a threat." Charlie said pointedly.

"Yes Sir. You have my blessing to do so." Edward smiled.

"How far along are you Bella?" my mother asked.

"Three months." I smiled cautiously.

"But you said you two have only been back together a month."

"Well, things happened before then." Edward smiled as my moms eyes widened and Charlie sighed.

"Paw paw, Maama." Ella squealed as she lifted her head from Edwards shoulder and ran to her grandpa.

"Guess wut!" she squealed.

"What pumpkin?" Charlie asked.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" she sang.

"I heard are you excited?" Renee asked.

"Oh Yesh!"

We stayed at my parents house and ate some fish Renee had thrown together while I ate some chicken and vegetables she made for me.

We loaded up the car and said our goodbyes.

"Well that went better then planned." Edward chuckled.

"Way better, I thought I was going to have to burry you before we married again." I laughed.

"Psssh, Like a gunshot could kill me. Nothing could take me away from you." Edward smiled as he leaned over and kissed me.

We made it home and I took Ella up to her room and dressed her in her PJ's and read her a quick story as she drifted off to sleep.  
I headed back into my room to find my sexy fiancée no where to be found. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my hair.  
I removed my sweater and dress and walked out into the room in my bra and panties. I fished around in my drawer for a night shirt.

"Don't even bother getting dressed." I heard that velvety voice behind me as he massaged my sides.

"And why is that Mr. Cullen?" I laughed.

"Because we have a lot of celebrating to do."

I turned around and faced my Adonis himself in his black boxers accompanied with a very hard hard-on .

I gripped him in my hand and began to work him as his lips found mine.

"Ah yes baby." he groaned as we backed up towards my bed. He unclasped my bra and pulled down my undies as I removed his boxers and he leaned me down on the bed.

"I Love you Edward." I said as I continued pumping him and felt his fingers slide in between my folds.

"I Love you two baby, I need to be inside of you right now!" Edward said breathlessly as he placed himself between my legs. "Ok?" he asked.

"Yes, oh yes," I smiled.

He slowly slid into my and I felt every inch of him.

"Oh Yes, E. so good."

"Mmm, you like that baby, tell me how much." he panted as he road me nice and slow.

"Mmm so much baby, I feel you all inside of me. Harder." I moaned.

"Harder? Tell me when I hit your spot baby." Edward widened my legs and leaned back a bit and I felt him hit my G spot and I moaned. "Right there baby, oh right there."

"Oh, you're so sexy baby. That feel good right there?" he asked as he road be harder.

"Yes, Oh god I'm going to cum." I panted.

"Mmm. Yes baby cum with me, I'm right there." Edward groaned as he road me harder.

I felt him begin to twitch inside me as my walls tightened around him.

"Uggh, Edwardd!" I moaned as he exploded inside me.

"Fuck, baby. Mmm. So good and tight." he moaned and then rolled me to the side.

"That was amazing." he sighed as he kissed up my ear.

"Mhmm it was." I said as I reached back and grabbed his hand and settled it on my stomach.

"Will you love me when I get fat again?" I asked.

"You won't be fat you'll be beautiful with my baby growing inside you. And I'll love you always and forever no matter what." Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to buy a new house baby or stay here?" Edward asked.

"Do you want to buy a house honey? What about this house and the apartment you got?" I asked.

"I never signed on it. Alice told me not too." Edward chuckled.

"Oh that Alice. Well let's look for a house then. We'll need another room for the baby. Boy or girl?" I asked.

"A healthy baby. That's all I care for."

"Any names?" I asked him.

"I always liked Capri or Olivia for a girl and Masen for a boy." he said. "You?"

"I like Ava, or Sophia for a girl or Anthony or Edward for a boy." I smiled.

We both sat in silence for a few moments while Edward rubbed my stomach.

"How bout Olivia Ava Cullen for a girl?" Edward asked.

"I like that." I smiled. "Anthony Masen Cullen?" I asked.

"Perfect." Edward smiled as he kissed my cheek. "See we're getting better already, we didn't have a name for Edella until 2 weeks before you delivered." Edward chuckled.

"This time will be better. I know it."

"I know baby, everything will finally fall into place the way it's suppose to be." Edward smiled as I snuggled into him and drifted to sleep.

"I love you Bella." was the last thing I heard him whisper into my ear.

God did I love him so much too.

This was my eternity.

**A/N::**

**Ok so there is Chap. 7!**

**Chapter 8 is already being started! **

**I want to know what you guys think, Should Bella be having a boy or girl!**

**What's your opinion? **

**I'm open to all!**

**Do we want an Olivia Ava or Anthony Masen, comment and let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**_REVIEW_ and leave me my much needed love!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Xoxoxo S.R.**


	8. Piece By Piece

**A/N::My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
****So obviously I don't own Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

**Bella POV**

6 months,

It was January 12.

We had passed Christmas and all the lovely holidays and birthdays in-between.

26 weeks and I was a balloon.

I could no longer see my feet.

I had to pee every ten minutes.

Why do we never remember these things when we want to have our second child.

Although I must say this second pregnancy was going so much more smoother then the first. Here I was sitting at my desk. I couldn't get any work done I was just sitting here and watching the clock.

My recently engaged soon to be sister in-law Alice was coming to pick me up in an hour and 12 minutes to take me too my 6month appointment. Not that I was counting the minutes or anything.

Edward couldn't get off today being that he was still the newbie at the insurance company. He'd made it to every appointment though except for the one coming today. Alice insisted on coming and making sure the doctor did his "job" right. Ever since Dr. Stubbs announced we were having another little girl last month Alice insisted the doctor was wrong. She's so crazy sometimes.

Emmett and Rose were MIA all the time now christening every square inch in their new house I suppose. They had only been married two months and I swear I've seen them maybe 4 times. After their honeymoon in Jamaica Rose was set on never leaving her house except for emergencies. She was finally gracing us with her presence today for my doctor's appointment. As much as I hated to admit it, I was really starting to miss my new best friend.

"Daydreaming?" Jazz chuckled from my doorway.

"Always." I smiled. "I can't ever seem to concentrate now-a-days. Too much on the brain. Are you going to fire me?" I laughed.

"And not watch you waddle to the bathroom 50 times a day. Never. How's little Ms. Olivia doing today?"

"Kicking up a storm. I can barely get any sleep at night. Maybe that's why I'm never focused."

"Well if you ever need a night to yourself you can always send Edella over to our place, Alice and I would love it. You could always send Edward over too." Jazz laughed.

"I just might take you up on that. All this crying lately is really starting to drive me and Edella mad!" I winked. "No he's been really good lately. We've just been exhausted with all the moving last month and trying to set up all the rooms in the new house and the nursery, it's just tiring. Alice won't let us paint the nursery till she sees for herself the baby is a girl." I laughed.

"That fiancée of mine." Jasper chuckled.

"Ms. Cullen, Edward is on line one for you." Kate rang in.

"This is Mrs. Cullen Speaking how may I help you." I smiled to Jazz as he rolled his eyes.

"Using the name again I see." Edward laughed.

"Figured I should start getting used to it again. What are you up too baby?"

"On my lunch thinking bout you. How are you and my girl doing today?"

"Tired and peeing up a storm." I laughed "How was Edella when you took her to day care this morning. Was she grumpy?"

"Nah, she was fine. She insist on getting a puppy though so she can "practice" being a big sister."

"Ah, that is my child. So smart." I giggled.

"Ready for your Dr.'s appointment? I'm a little annoyed I can't go."

"Don't worry baby, it's just a quick checkup. I'll be out by 2 or 3 latest. I'll call you after I pick up Edella ok?" I asked.

"K baby, love you bye."

"Love you two! Bye."

"You two are so cute." Alice cooed from the doorway.

"You're early." I looked at her confused.

"I figured you'd want lunch. My nephew is probably hungry."

"Niece!"

"Hmph, We'll see." she smirked. "Let's go. Bye Jazzy." Alice smiled as she sucked her boyfriends face.

"GAG." I giggled.

"After I just listened to you and your dude sapping it up. Please! Gimme a break." Jasper laughed.

"Brat." I laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him and headed out of the office with Alice.

We picked up some quick sandwiches and headed to pick up Rose. After waiting ten minutes she finally left her house looking almost put together as she giggled about her quickie and Alice and I rolled our eyes.

We sat in the waiting room for only 15 minutes until they finally called me back. The girls came back with me to watch the sonogram.

"Isabella!" Dr. Stubbs greeted.

"Hi Dr. Stubbs." I smiled.

"Who are these lovely ladies?"

"My sister in laws, Alice and Rose." I introduced.

"Ah, lovely to meet you ladies." the doctor greeted. "And how are you and the baby feeling Isabella?"

"Good, tired but good."

"Well that's normal at 24 weeks." he said as he gelled up my tummy. "Do you have any questions or concerns before we start?" he asked as he turned on the monitor.

"Not that I can think of." I smiled.

"I do." Alice piped in. "Can we take a look at the babies personal area again?" Alice smiled.

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" the doctor asked confused.

"I'm sorry Dr. Stubbs, my sister in law here is adamant about believing I'm having a boy." I giggled.

"It's just I get these feelings, and I'm always right. Which leads me to believe that you're incorrect." Alice said sweetly.

"And until she proves you wrong, she will continue to annoy the hell out of us." Rose laughed as she rolled her eyes.

The doctor looked at the girls amused "Alright, no problem at all. We will take a look at the child's genitalia area." Dr. Stubbs chuckled as he maneuvered the microphone scanner over my stomach. "Heartbeat is normal. There's its fingers. There's the toes. The baby is growing splendidly. And here is…." he dragged out. "Well I'll be…."

"His Winky!" Alice squealed. "I told you! I'm always right!"

"What?" I asked confused as I stared at the screen.

"It is indeed a boy, there is his penis. I'm sorry Isabella I was incorrect. As crazy as it is your sister in law was correct." Dr. Stubbs chuckled.

"My God woman I'm in shock right now. How do you do that?" Rose laughed as she stared Alice down mouth agape.

"It's a gift!" Alice giggled. "Aint that right Anthony. Auntie Alice got yo back!." Alice said to my tummy.

"Edward is going to flip!" I laughed. "And now Edella is going to want a puppy Sophia, she wanted to have a little sister."

"Well Isabella, I'll print you out some photos and I will see you in 5 weeks to see how our little guy is progressing." Dr. Stubbs said as he walked us out.

We all hopped in the car and Alice wouldn't shut up about being right the whole ride to Rose's house. We dropped Rose off and Alice dropped me off at the office to pick up my jeep. I gave her a copy of Anthony's print out and headed to Edella's daycare.

I couldn't help smiling, deep down I really wanted a little guy. A spitting image of his daddy hopefully. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Edward's personal line.

"Denali & Newton Insurance Agency, You're speaking to Edward Cullen, how may I assist you."

"Well I could think of a few ways." I giggled.

"Hi baby, I was just thinking about you. How was the Doctors?"

"Really good actually. I'm on my way to get Edella now. The baby is perfectly fine though. I have another appointment in 5 weeks. What time do you get off honey?" I asked.

"3:30, why what sup?"

"I'm gonna take Edella to the park, why don't you come meet us up and then we'll get dinner?"

"That sound good. So the park in an hour?"

"Perfect. Love you, see you later."

"Love you two honey. See ya." he said as we hung up.

I pulled up to the daycare and picked up my Monk.

"Hey Toots." I giggled as Ella kissed my tummy and then kissed my hand. "How was your day?" I asked as we made our way to the car.

"Good. I have a boy fwen his name is twevur."

"You mean Trevor is a boy that's your friend?"

"No he's my boy fwen he kisses me." she smiled.

"Toots, you're too young to have a boyfriend. And you don't kiss boys. Daddy will be very sad if he hears you are kissing boys. You only kiss mommy and daddy. No boys until your a lot older, do you hear me young lady?"

"Otay." Ella smiled. "Where we going?"

"It's a surprise." I laughed at my daughters short attention span.

An hour later after running our errands Ella and I and our new addition made our way to the meadow. I picked up some snacks, a blanket, and some juice from the store and set them up by our tree. Ella ran beside me with "Princess Sophia" in her arms. Her new jet black pug.

"Daddies going to wuv her." Ella laughed as we walked her puppy and then settled her beside us on the blanket. I sent Edward a quick text telling him we were at our spot and 10 minutes later he came strolling down the path.

"There's my girls." he laughed as he threw Ella up in the air and caught her. I grabbed Sophia's leash as she made her way towards Edward. "Isabella Marie, what is that?" he chuckled as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Pincess Sophia!" Ella squealed.

"Ella's new pug." I smiled widely.

"Bella, do you love adding stress to your life? A puppy and a new baby all within 3 months?"

"Alice is going to watch Princess Sophia when the baby is born. No worries." I smiled.

"You my dear wife, are crazy." he laughed as he sat on the blanket and kissed my lips sweetly, he tucked me, Edella and Sophia into his sides.

"I'm not your wife yet. You got 6 more months buddy." I laughed.

"You are my wife. That's just the final agreement. You were my wife 4 years ago." he laughed.

Ella played in the meadow with her puppy while Sophia was tied on a retractable leash to the tree. I'm a genius.

Here goes nothing, "So Edward, to-"

"Look baby, our tree." Edward said as he traced over our initials. My man is a genius.

"We should add the babies initials." I said excitedly. Edward smiled and handed me his key as I turned on my knees and leaned over his head.

"There" I smiled as he turned his head around to look.

"AMC + ERC + EAC + IMSC = 4 Ever n Ever." I read out loud.

"Oh God." Edward chuckled. "Alice."

"Indeed Mr. Cullen. Dr. Stubbs was incorrect. We are having a boy."

"Yup, das why mommy got me a tister puppy." Ella chimed in.

"I see." Edward chuckled. "I'm so happy and speechless right now, I don't know what to say."

"Well you can start by apologizing to Ant for calling him Olivia for the past month." I laughed as I pulled out the sonogram photos.

"Yes, definitely not an Olivia." Edward laughed as he looked at the photos. "That's my boy."

"That's OUR boy." I laughed.

Edward, Ella, Princess Sophia, Anthony and I loaded up into our cars picked up some dinner and headed home. And I couldn't be any happier. My life was finally coming together.

30 weeks.

February 18.

I was 30 weeks and a beached whale.

I could no longer do anything on my own. Wedding plans and decorating and working were beginning to wear me out.  
I was exhausted, and on top of that Edella was sick with a cold and I couldn't take care of her as I should or even be around her because I couldn't afford getting sick.  
I wasn't used to Edward being in control of everything around me. It was nice and frustrating all at the same time.  
When you're used to being a one man band it's a little awkward to add another person into the mix, but it was working.  
The Dr. said I was stressing myself out too much and if I continued he would be forced to put me on bed rest.  
So I was doing everything in my power to stay away from that.

Today was Saturday and I was laying in our huge king size bed with nothing to do, My life was perfect and yet I felt alone and depressed.  
Damn pregnancy hormones. I sat there staring at the window waiting for something, anything.  
I hated feeling like this, I didn't know what was wrong with me.  
One minute I was fine next I was sitting here bawling.

**EPOV**

I hated seeing Edella like this, she was all stuffed up and sleepy and all she wanted was the one thing she couldn't have, mommy.

"But I jus want to see hur for one midet. Peeze daddy." Edella sniffled. "I weally mish hur." she cried.

"Aww baby, don't cry. You got a cold honey and we can't get mommy and Anthony sick, I know you miss her but once you start feeling better you can see her."

"Jus a midet, peeze. I pomise I won't get mommy or Anfny sicky" Edella frowned. "Let me see if mommies awake and then we'll see ok? Finish your soup." I half smiled at my little girl. I hated seeing her so upset.

I headed up the stairs and as I reached the top I heard soft cries coming from our bedroom. I quietly opened the door and came across the beautiful mother of my children huddled into the fetal position on our bed crying her eyes out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned as I quickly ran towards her.

"I don't know." she muffled out.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy, but I'm sad." she sniffled.

"Why are you sad honey?" I asked concerned knowing this stress did her and the baby no good.

"I don't know I've just felt alone these past 2 days," she cried.

"You need to stay calm honey, no stress remember. You're not alone I'm here. I'm always here for you."

"I know, I love you. I just FEEL alone. Even though I'm not." She said as she looked at me through glassy eyes.

"I know what you need. Stay here I'll be right back."

She nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.

I ran down stairs and gathered what I needed and headed back into the room. "Here put this on." I said as I handed her a hospital mask.

She smiled widely as she put the mask into place and I carried Edella into the room who still had tear stained cheeks.

"Toots!" Bella squealed.

"Mommy, I missded you so much." Ella sniffled. "Daddy wouldn't let me see you." Edella said as she looked at me hard and I feigned hurt. "He said I'd get you and Anfny sick."

"Aww well daddy was just trying to take care of us, but he didn't know we'd miss each other so much huh?" Bella smiled as she cuddled our daughter closer in her arms. "I Haven't seen you in almost 2 days Toots. That's way too long for us." Bella giggled as she placed masked kisses on Edella's head and cheek. Bella looked back at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her. I snuggled in back of her and held her close to me as I wrapped Edella in my arms too.

"Are my girls better now, no more tears?" I asked.

"No more tears." Bella giggled.

"No mo tears." Edella added.

"You better now?" I mumbled into Bella's ear.

"So much." she nodded. "I love you more than words, you know that?"

"Yes I do, and you know I feel the same right?"

"Yes." she sighed contently.

Both my girls finally drifted to sleep and I wasn't far after them.  
Who knew all they needed was a little mommy daughter time to cheer them both up.

**Bella POV**

35 weeks

March 20

I was on minimal bed rest for the last 2 weeks due to my cervix already dilated 2 centimeters.

Which meant I could walk but not a lot and I definitely couldn't work.

It was now Monday and I had just had my baby shower the previous day. A lot of gifts and no one to put them away. My house was spotless thanks to my mother and Esme, but there were gifts piled up everywhere. I was beginning to feel Closter phobic.

And to make matters worst Edella wanted to stay home today and not attend pre-school so her daddy allowed it. To make things even better I had to have someone with me at all times and guess who volunteered today. Yup, you guessed it, the five year old himself, Emmett Cullen. Normally I would love a day to bum it with Em, but today I was almost 9 months pregnant with swollen feet, a constant need to use the bathroom, & I had a crabby 4 year old and an even crabbier Anthony who wouldn't stop kicking on my ribs.

I was lounging on the sofa reading a baby book and listening to my Daughter and Uncle discuss the Disney channel as they sprawled out on the floor and watched TV and colored.

"My favorite show is Phineas and Ferb." Emmett said matterfactly.

"I wuv Hannah Montana, but I wike 'Finyus and Ferm' too."

"It's Phineas and Ferb." Emmett corrected.

"Dats what I said, Finyus and Ferm."

"No, FIN - E - US and FERBBBBBB. Buh Buh." Emmett corrected again.

"Uncle Emmy dats what I said, FIN E US and FERMMMMM."

"You're saying MMMM not Buh." Emmett said annoyed.

"EMMETT! You're trying to correct a four year old!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"I think your kid has a speech problem."

"I think you have a problem. You're criticizing my four year old and fighting with her over a TV show for the past five minutes. Get over it." I sighed.

"Damn, your pissy today." Emmett snipped.

"And you're annoying." I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. Don't be so mean." he said as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"I'm sorry I'm just extra sore today and tired and Anthony is acting up and Edella is crabby."

"Hungry?" Emmett asked the one thing that could shut me up.

Food.

"Yes." I nodded excitedly.

"Ok, I'll make you a sandwich. Food to fill my Bellie's Belly." Emmett chuckled.

"Edella you hungry?" Emmett yelled, LOUDLY from the kitchen up to my daughter who went upstairs to put her coloring book away.

"Yes!" she squealed as I heard her running down the stairs.

"Carefu-" I tried to warn but was too late as I saw her trip on the last step and heard a slap as her body hit the tile. Before I could even process what was happening I was up from the sofa and running towards my girl.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked worried as I helped her up from the floor.

"Yes, I fink so." she sniffled. "My hands hit the floor hard doe." she added as she rubbed her hands together that were red from slapping the tile.

"Is everything ok?" Emmett asked worried as he entered the living room. "What are you doing up from the sofa?"

"Edella fell walking down the stairs and I had to check on her."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Mother's intuition acted before my mouth." I shrugged.

"You ok Ella?" Emmett asked.

"Yesh, Uncle Emmy. Oh-no, Mommy you had an asident." Edella pointed as I looked down.

"Oh, God. Emmett, my water broke!" I said surprised as I looked at the wet spot on my sweats.

"Oh fuck." Emmett cursed.

"Oooh fluck." Ella added.

"Don't say that!" Emmett said wide eyed.

"You shaid it." Edella said confused.

"He shouldn't have." I breathed out still in mom mode as Em helped me up from the floor.

"It's a bad word, don't say that." Emmett added.

"A bad word. Oh no your wips are going to faw off." Edella said big eyed as I giggled.

"What?" Emmett asked confused as he helped me towards the couch.

"Daddy says when you say bad wurds your wips will faw off."

"If that was the case your daddy would have lost his lips a long time ago." Em chuckled as he raced up the stairs. "Do you have a bag ready yet?"

"Next to the night stand on the left." I said calmly as I heard him fiddling around up stairs. "Bring my cell charger too please." I added.

"Got It." he yelled as he came down stairs with my bag and charger in hand.

"Baby go grab your coloring book and crayons from your room, ok?" I told Edella.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Cuz we gotta go to the hospital, I think Anthony wants to come out and play." I giggled.

"Oh yay! Can pincess Sophia come too?" Ella asked as she rubbed her puppies belly.

"No not today. Princess Sophia will have to wait here for Auntie Ali to come get her. Now go grab your coloring book." I said uncomfortably as I started to feel my first surge of pain.

"Oh shit I gotta call Eddy." Em said frantically.

"No worries I sent him a text already he's leaving work now and will meet us at the hospital."

"Ok, how the fuck are you so calm. I'm freaking out!"

"This isn't my first time you know? That little girl upstairs actually came out of me." I giggled. "Edella was the same, water broke but no action for a bit. I'm pretty quick at these ya know." I laughed. "I'll only start feeling pain about an hour before go time."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, you probably just jinxed yourself." Emmett chuckled as I slapped his head. "Go get my kid and let's go." I said annoyed as he helped me up from the sofa.

Emmett strapped Ella into my jeep and then helped me in and sped of to the hospital. "No need for speed, no pain no gain." I giggled.

"Whatever, the quicker we're too the hospital the quicker you are no longer in my care." he chuckled.

"Oh thanks." I giggled as I sent out a text to my mother, Esme, and the girls.

"Who are you texting?" Em asked surprised.

"My mom, your mom, Alice, and Rose." I smiled. "So when we get there once we figure out what's going on, will you make sure Jazz gets Sophia and Esme gets Edella?" I asked Em.

"Esme gets Sophia and Jazz gets Edella got it." Em nodded his head.

"NO!, Jazz gets the damn dog. Your mother gets my kid!" I corrected as Edella giggled.

"Mom, Edella. Jazz, Sophia. Got it." Em smiled as he pulled up to the emergency room.

"Finally." we sighed in unison as he parked and Edward was opening my door for me.

"Wow I didn't even see you coming." I laughed.

"I'm to quick, even for the power of the eyes." he chuckled as he kissed my lips "How's my girls?" he asked as he looked from me to Edella.

"I'm good, are you good Toots?" I asked as Edward helped me out of the car.

"Yup, I don't fink Uncle Emmy is though." Ella laughed as Em grabbed her and my bag from the car.

"Ooh you gonna sell me out like that huh Ferm?" He boomed.

"Yes Finyus." Edella giggled as they headed for the seats in the emergency room.

"You really ok baby?" Edward asked worried.

"I'm starting to feel the contractions now." I sighed. "I was just trying to hold them in for Ella and Em's sake."

"Mmm, I Love you." he said as he kissed my lips and then told the nurse about my situation.

"Ok, let me go grab a wheelchair." the nurse said as Edward held my hand tightly.

"So how did your water break?" Edward asked confused.

"Ella was running down the stairs and tripped, I heard a loud slap and without thinking ran towards her. Turns out it was just her hands that slapped the tile but I guess the worry and jolted movement broke my water."

"Where was Em?"

"Making me food." I smiled.

"I should've known." he chuckled as the nurse came back with the wheelchair and Edward helped me in.

Edward gave Emmett a wave and Emmett waved him off signaling us he was fine as he colored with our baby girl.  
I knew she wouldn't be bored with that big lug to keep her busy.

**EPOV**

I was in a meeting with my manager when I got Bella's text, at first I was worried that my manager Aro would be a hard ass about me leaving but turns out he was more than fine. I quickly sped off to the hospital trying to meet my brother and fiancée. Turns out I had to wait almost 10 minutes for them too show.

I ran to Bella's door and could tell right from her facial expressions that she was trying to hold in her pain. We situated Em and Edella and then headed towards Bella's room.

"You know you can let it out with me, I can take it. Holding it in will only stress you out more." I said as I kissed her cheek, forehead and lips.

"Oh my god babe, they're really starting to hurt." she said as she looked at me teary eyed. "I hate your fucking brother." she added.

"Wha- why?" I asked confused.

"Cuz I told him how easy Edella was and he said I probably jinxed it and he was right." she said as she let out a loud grunt of pain.

"We just gotta wait for Dr. Stubbs to get here which should be any minute and he will let us know where you are at and when you can get the Epidural." I tried to reassure Bella.

"My sister just wrote me. She talked to your mom and your parents are on their way. Rose and Alice are going to pick up my mother. My dad is here somewhere and Jazz is going to get Sophia after work." I smiled as I caressed her cheek.

"Good." was all she said as she wrapped her arms around her belly and let out another grunt.

We heard a knock at the door and a "Can I come in?"

"You're dad." Bella mumbled.

"Hey dad." I smiled as I opened the door. "News travels fast huh?" I chuckled.

"Well I passed the waiting room and saw my adorable granddaughter and my huge son." my dad chuckled. "And he told me about Bella and then I saw your mother had called me and left a message so I came to look for you guys. How you feeling Bells?" my dad asked.

"Ugh, been better. This little guy is a fighter I'll tell you that much." Bella groaned.

"Well Dr. Stubbs just got here he's getting your file. I'm off in an hour so I'll be back then." he winked as he pecked Bella's head and patted my back. "See you guys soon." he said as he headed out of the room and Dr. Stubbs came in.

"Well well, seems little guy is ready to come out and play huh?" he chuckled as Bella tried to smile.

"How's the pain on a level of 1 - 10?"

"A 7 ½" Bella said quickly "And it's getting worst, I need something."

"Alright well let's take a look." Dr. Stubbs said as he went toward her nether region and started fiddling around.

"Hmm, well I got some good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" the doctor asked.

"Bad." Bella moaned as she started her breathing.

"I can't give you the epidural, you're too far along."

"You gotta be kidding me!" She groaned.

"Good news?" I asked.

"Bella's fully dilated, once I get my nurse in we can start pushing. Just let me scrub up and I'll be back soon."

"Aw, hear that babe. It will all be done soon." I said as I rubbed her leg and Bella let out a loud scream.

"I think I just reached 10.!" she panted.

"Shhh, It's ok baby." I tried to soothe as I took her hand in mine.

"Never again, Edward!" she yelled.

"Ok, baby never again." I agreed as I remembered her saying she wanted 4 kids.

"Ok, lets get this started." the Dr. said as he entered the room with his nurse and they were all geared up. They set Bella's legs up on the post and turned a big over head light on. I sent a text to Alice saying it was time and assumed my position at Bella's head.

"Ok Isabella, push when I tell you." Dr. Stubbs Noted.

"Ok." Bella groaned as another contraction hit her and she let out a loud scream.

"Push."

"Uggghhhhhhhh." Bella screamed as she pushed with all her might.

"Ok." the Dr. said. "The baby is crowning I see the top of his head."

"Hee Hee Hoo." Bella breathed along with me right before she let out another scream.

"Push." the doctor said again as Bella pushed and grabbed tightly on my hand.

"Ok Bella we're at the neck take a second to breathe and push again, gotta get these shoulders out."

Bella took a deep breathe and pushed with a loud screech until we heard a loud babies cry.

"Ok, there's our little guy." the Dr. said as I looked at Bella and tears filled her eyes.

"Wanna do the honors daddy?" the nurse asked as she handed me over the scissors. I quickly nodded my head as I grabbed the scissors from her and cut my sons umbilical cord.

"Alright let us clean him up and weigh him real quick and then we'll bring him to you." the nurse said.

"Baby you were great. You're so amazing. He's so beautiful." I said as I began to tear up.

"Oh my god that was all so worth it too hear that cry. I've waited so long to hear that cry." she sniffled as the nurse brought our son over to us. "6lbs 2ounces. 18inches long." the nurse smiled. "Have a name yet?"

"Anthony Masen." I said proudly as I looked at Bella cuddling and smiling at our son.

"That's a beautiful name. Congrats." she said as she headed towards the door.

"Can you ask Dr. Cullen to send in our daughter Edella before the rest of our family comes in?" I asked the nurse. "I'll go get her personally." the nurse smiled. "Thank you." I smiled back.

I stared down at my son and noticed the coppery tint to his head full of hair and couldn't help but hope he looked a little like me with his mother's big doe brown eyes. Hopefully he would have her kind heart and great sense of humor and would fight for whatever he believed in and thought was right just like his mother and I do. We did. We fought for us. I smiled to myself as I thought of all the bull we went through. It was all worth it to get to where we are now.

The door opened and there was the nurse escorting Edella in. "I almost got my head bitten off by the tiny spikey haired girl out there when I told her you two only asked for your daughter at this time." the nurse laughed.

"Oh yes, that would be my sister." I chuckled. "Thank you for that." I smiled.

"Not a problem." the nurse said as she shut the door behind her.

"Come here sunshine come meet your brother." I said as I picked my daughter up.

"Hi Anthony. I'm your mommy Bella." my beautiful fiancée said. "And this is your crazy daddy Edward." Bella giggled as I smiled at her. "And this is your amazing big sister Edella. She couldn't wait for you to get here to play." Bella smiled as Edella leaned down and kissed Anthony's cheek. "And we all love you so much." Bella added to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I luf you too Anfny." Edella smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"We Love both of you so much." Bella said to Edella.

"More than Words." I added as I smiled at Bella.

"I Love you Edward." Bella said as she looked up at me.

"I Love you too baby, so much. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world…again." I smiled as I pecked her lips.

"The Pleasure is all mine." she giggled as we both stared at our son and daughter.

It may have taken us forever to get here and get it right, but here we were and we were finally picking up the pieces.

**A/N::**

**It took me Foreverrrr but here it is! **

**Ahhh They are so cute I love it!**

**Chapter 8. **

**All that's left to post it Epilogue 1 & 2 and I'm done guys!**

**You all have been great and so patient!**

**Hopefully we'll get Epi, 1 by next week!**

**Leave me some lovings if you love some Edella and Anfny! =)**

**I love your _COMMENTS_ so leave me some!**

**XOXO S.R. =)**


	9. Epilogue Part 1

**A/N::My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,  
****So obviously I don't own Twilight.  
Unfortunately.**

**Bella POV**

**May 15, 2013**

"Oh Mommy! You look sooooo pretty!" Ella squealed over dramatically as she entered the room.

"Oh my Toots! You do two!" I smiled as we shared the space in front of the full length mirror and I fixed her white lace dress. She looked adorable in her white dress with a green sash and little white flowers holding up her hair.

"Mommy why are you crying?" she asked worried as I dabbed at the few tears that dared to escape.

"You just look so beautiful and grown up baby and mommy is just so….happy." I smiled as I smoothened out my silk green knee length tube top dress .

"I am grown up mommy I'm 6 and a half!" she said as she swayed in front of the mirror.

"I know baby, so grown up." I smiled.

"Momma wook." I heard behind me as I turned around quickly.

I took a quick look at my son and couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I stared at my two year old in his "tuck".

"My tuck tuck tuck." he sang as he did his wobble dance round and round.

"Mommy, ring bears get to wear hair bows?" Edella asked as she looked at me confused.

"Bear! ROARRRR." my son yelled as he made bear claws with his hands.

I let out a small giggle as I grabbed my little bear in my arms. "It's ring bearer baby, and no that's not a hair bow. Bub, where's daddy?" I asked as I pulled the bow tie from his head and situated it around his neck. "This is a tie silly boy. Not a headband." I laughed as I tickled his tummy and kissed Edella's cheek. He shook his head as he rolled my long curls in his tiny fingers.

"Mase, your so silly sometimes." Ella giggled as she kissed Anthony's cheek.

"There you are Bear!" Edward chuckled as he poked his head into the room. "I knew you'd come find the prettiest girls in this joint." He said as he stepped into the room and embraced me in a hug. I had to take a breather before I attacked my husband. Standing before me in his tux and looking breath taking with his crazy hair.

"ROARRRR!" Anthony yelled as Edward picked him up and threw him in the air.

"No, no, no Daddy. You can't see mommy before the wedding!" Ella squealed as she attempted to push her daddy out of the room.

"Toots, that's only for the bride and groom. Me and daddy are way past that." I smiled at Edward as he winked. "Don't you remember you were our flower girl, silly?"

"Oh, I thought it was for all the husbands and wives." Ella smiled sheepishly.

"No, only Auntie Alice and Jasper can't see each other before the wedding." Edward smiled and kissed Ella's cheek.

"You look beautiful baby." Edward said as Anthony wobbled around in his arms.

"Mase, what are you doing crazy boy?" he asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Potty. Needa go potty." Masen said quickly as he wobbled quicker.

"Oh, ok let's go. See you later baby, love you Toots." Edward said as he exited the room quickly.

"Bye babe." I called.

"Love you too." Ella yelled.

"Was that Jasper?" Alice asked as she exited the bathroom holding up her dress around her.

"Uncle Jasper wouldn't call mommy baby." Ella giggled.

"Ugh, what did Edward want." Alice asked annoyed.

"Too see his wife and kids?" I shrugged. "You ok bridezilla?" I laughed

"Oh shut it! You were way worst than me." Alice giggled as she turned around. "Will you zip me up maid of honor, my mother seemed to have disappeared with my veil." Alice snickered

"Of course I will, & I Was not. You just annoyed me." I laughed as I zippered up the overly huge princess dress my teeny tiny sister in law was wearing.

"Oh my gosh. You look like Cinderella!" Ella smiled. "Your dress is poofier though. I could fit under there with you Auntie Ali!." Edella giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Ella, You sound more and more like your mommy everyday….I'm sorry." Alice said seriously and then snuck a look at me as she let out a loud giggle.

"Evil Pixie." I mumbled.

"Lily slow down." we heard Rosalie yell as she made her way towards the dressing room. "Lily Emily Culllen!"

"Uh-oh Lily's in trouble." Ella said to me wide eyed as the little 4 year old plowed into the room and ran right into me.

"Auntie Bewa, Mommies mad." the little blue eyed beauty said to me.

"You should really listen to mommy Lily. She can't run after you." I said pointedly as Rose made her way into the room. "Lily, did you not hear me calling you young lady?" Rose said out of breathe as I smirked. I remembered these days with my little miss Edella.

"Sowwy mommy, I just wanted to she Auntie Awice and Bewa." Lily said sadly.

"Don't do it again, Lily. Mommy can't run after you I could trip and hurt myself." Rose said as she rubbed her kangaroo pouch of a 4month belly through her green strapped dress.

Rose and Emmett adopted Lily one year ago when she was only three. She was the prettiest blonde haired little girl with the fairest skin and a pair of huge blue eyes. Almost as cute as my Edella. Surprisingly after they adopted their pretty little girl, they got the biggest surprise of their life with the news that Rose was expecting a very special miracle. They couldn't be happier.

"Here's your veil dear. I'm sorry I was distracted by the bear out there," Esme giggled as she entered the room. "Bella honey, you are going to have your hands full with that one." Esme laughed.

"Aww I know but my little Ant is worth it."

"I was talking about my son." Esme giggled as I snickered.

"What is that man up to now?" I asked cautiously.

"Him and your son are standing in the hallway 'roaring' at everyone who walks by." she laughed.

"Do da Roar Daddy, Do da Roar." I heard Anthony's muffled yells through the door. "I'm not going to do the roar." Edward said in his worst Shrek voice and then he let out a loud "ROAAARRR". After all these years that man still quoted Shrek.

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. "As long as there not bothering us." I giggled.

:

We waited in the foyer of the 'St. James Cathedral' for the music to begin. Edward, Emmett, Anthony and Carlisle met up with us to venture down the Isle where Jasper and the priest were waiting.

"Anthony you're going to be a big boy and escort the girls down the isle right?" I whispered.

"Yea momma. I'z big!" he yelled.

"Shh." Edward whispered as he pointed his finger to his lips.

"Sowwy daddy." Anthony smiled.

"No problem buddy." Edward winked.

"Our wedding was not this huge thank God." Edward chuckled.

"Did you want it to be?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, our day was perfect." he smiled as he kissed my lips.

"Ewww." Lilly, Edella, Anthony & Emmett sang as Rose slapped Emmett across his back.

"SHHHH" she whispered.

"Daddy, momma hit chu." Lily laughed.

"Mommies grumpy." Emmett chuckled as he pecked Rose's lips.

"Our wedding was perfect." Edward chuckled as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Perfect" I smiled.

I couldn't help but reminisce back to our wedding day.

Well our second wedding day.

Alice had amazing taste, so exquisite, but I loved my simple wedding. We had aligned the walkway from the park to our meadow with white and pink roses, and tea light candles. The wedding was held during the day and consisted of only 75 people.

I wore a simple white long, v-neck, thick strapped wedding dress and my hair up cascading down my back in big curls with a vintage broached 50's veil. Edward wore a classic black suit with a black tie. Alice was my maid of honor and Rose my bridesmaid, they wore baby pink dresses with white sashes, while Emmett was Edward best man and Jasper his groomsmen, they wore black suites with baby pink ties. Ella was our flower girl, she wore a white dress with a baby pink sash, she looked adorable. Anthony was still a baby so he sat with my mother, leaving us without a ring bearer, Ella insisted on Princess Sophia being our ring "Dog", she trotted down the meadow as Ella guided her with the rings tied around her neck with a pink silk ribbon.

Edward and I got married right in front of our tree. The tree that held almost 10 years of memories. From our first date when I was 16 to our second wedding at 25. It held the initials of my family. The four of us. The people most near and dear to my heart.

I couldn't believe we've been married for two years. We had come so far and though sometimes things weren't perfect, I was happy, happy beyond words.

"B. we're starting." Rose whispered as she linked arms with Emmett and made her way down the long aisle as a Spanish guitar played 'unchained melody' in the background. After Rosalie and Emmett were halfway down the Aisle we sent the kids in front of us. Anthony in the middle with Edella on his left and Lily on his right. I could see him getting nervous but Ella was whispering in his ear. Hopefully nice things I thought as Edward nudged my arm. "We have amazing kids" he whispered as he linked his arm through mine and we made our way down the aisle. "Yes we do. Just like their mom." I giggled as he chuckled and tickled my arm.

We made it to the altar and as good as I'd like to say our kids were, Anthony ended up crying his eyes out and ended up finding a happy place on Edward's hip. The bridal march started and everyone rose to see the beautiful Mary Alice make it down the isle in her amazingly beautiful gown as Carlisle proudly escorted her. I watched Jasper nervously twitch from foot to foot as you could feel the anticipation roll off of him. You could feel the love he carried for Alice and it was amazing to witness. Carlisle began to tear up as he reached closer and closer to the altar.

I stole a glance at my dad and he was smiling & staring at me. I remember how he of course had to make a joke out of everything. When Pastor Burbon asked 'Who gives this bride away' on my wedding day my father answered 'Her mother and I do, again. And this is the last time Edward.' of course I could see the playfulness in his eyes that he wasn't serious and Edward chuckled about it as he nodded his head and my dad handed me over happily to the man of my dreams. Edward and Charlie got along so well now it was kind of scary. They took Anthony fishing together at least once a month.

The priest asked the same question to Carlisle. "And who gives the bride away." Carlisle answered "Her mother and I." as he winked at Jasper and slipped Alice's hand in his. I saw Edward choke up as he watched the exchange, probably thinking the same thing as me, 'I don't ever want to have to give my baby girl away.' I wished she could stay young forever.

The wedding went through with out a hitch and I witnessed one of my favorite couples confess their love to each other and commit their lives to each other for the rest of eternity.

We made it to the reception and I watched Edward dance with Edella, Emmett dance with Lily and Carlisle dance with Alice as I looked around and saw all the fathers dancing with their daughters. Anthony tapped my shoulder. "Dance, momma." I smiled at him. "You want to dance with me?" I giggled as he nodded his head. "OK handsome let's go."

He held onto my hips as I swayed side to side to "I've got sunshine." The song changed to 'brown eyed girl' and I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my dad Charlie. "It's our song." my dad smiled. I nodded my head as tears glistened my eyes. He grabbed Anthony's hand and my hand as the three of us danced together. My mom came and grabbed Anthony and swung him around to the music as my dad grabbed my hands and continued dancing.

"You've really done it Bells. You made the life for yourself you always wanted." Charlie said out of nowhere. I smiled shyly and nodded my head. "I didn't do it alone dad. That man over there played a big part." I said as I nodded towards Edward. "He's a good guy Bella. He's really turned into an outstanding man." Charlie said as we watched Edward swing Edella around in his arms. "I love him dad, with all my heart." "I know kiddo, and those kids are amazing, thing are going great for you, and you're almost done with law school. I've never seen you so happy. I miss seeing you every other day in Forks but I know you gotta finish your schooling here in Seattle." he mumbled. "Dad, you could always move here to Seattle. Jazz and Alice and Rose and Emmett did it. Esme and Carlisle are working on it, why not you and mom?" I asked. "Maybe when I retire. I'm the chief of police though I can't just up and leave. You and Jasper opened another office for Whitlock and Associates and Edward opened his insurance company you guys are set. Maybe in a few years." he smiled.

The song came to a finish and 'Better Together' by Jack Johnson came on. "May I cut in?" the velvety voice asked behind me. "She's all yours." my dad winked as he slid my hand into Edward's. "This song rings a bell." I laughed. "It should, it was our wedding song." Edward said seriously. "I was just kidding silly, of course I know this is our song." I smiled as I cupped Edwards face in my hands and pecked his lips as we swayed back and forth.

"I Love you Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled.

"Mmmm, and I Love you Mr. Cullen." I smirked.

"Mommy, can I dance with daddy now?" Edella interrupted as she tugged on my dress. "Pleeeassseee?" she smiled innocently. "Hmmm, Ok. I guess I can let you cut in." I winked as 'Sweet Pea' by Amos Lee came on. "Come on Sweet pea let's dance." Edward smiled as he grabbed Edella in his arms.

I walked back to my table and cuddled my little man in my arms as we watched everyone dance around us. "Momma?" Anthony called from in my arms. "Whatsup Bub?" I asked as I kissed his cheek. "Lub you." he stated simply. I looked down into his big brown eyes that matched my own and saw my life, my past, present, and future. Him and his sister held it all for me. They made my life worth living, breathing. I said a silent thank you to God for giving me another chance at making it all right, because if Edward and I wouldn't have reconciled I would be missing out on this little piece of heaven right here. Watching my husband dance with our daughter in his arms, laughing and enjoying each other, and also I would have missed the chance to say the most important words to my son, "I love you too baby." I smiled widely as he blushed my award winning blush and smiled hugely.

Edward soon joined us with Edella on his hip, we watched Jasper and Alice dance to their song "You Are The Best Thing" by Ray LaMontagne. And after a long night we saw them off in their limo off to their week long honeymoon in Hawaii. We waved goodbye to them through the window and Anthony let out a loud yawn. "Momma, ez go home," he mumbled. Edward chuckled as he had a sleeping Edella on his shoulder. He linked his fingers with mine, "Ready to go home baby?" he asked. "With you, I'm ready for anything." I smiled.

**Edward POV**

**June 15, 2014**

I trekked my way down the familiar path I knew like the back of my hand to the place that 10 years ago I brought the shy brunette girl, with the big doe brown eyes on our first date , where I also told her I Loved her for the first time. Where 7 years ago I asked her to marry me, where 4 years ago we rekindled the love that we thought was lost, and where 3 years ago to this date, we vowed our life and love over to each other once again.

I walked over to the big oak tree that our wedding was held by and traced over the 4 different initials that were carved into the tree. The little part we held in this tree that no one outside of the four of us knew about. I sat in front of the tree as I waited for my wife to arrive for our anniversary lunch that she planned for us. I thought back to the day we first engraved the tree.

"_I think it's just behind this bush." I called out as I held her hand tightly in mine._

"_Edward are you sure you remember where it is? It's really dark. Are you sure you're not lost?" she asked worried._

"_Yea, I'm sure." I lied. Honestly I had no clue where the hell I was. _

_Finally we stumbled on the little meadow with the flowers and trees that we had found on our first date a few months before._

"_Oh my gosh Edward, it's more beautiful than I remembered." Bella cooed as she laid out the blanket we brought along._

"_I told you to trust me. I knew I'd find it again." I said cockily as I silently thanked God for not letting me get us lost and making me look like a huge buffoon in front of this girl. _

_We laid back against the tree and gazed up at the stars. I slowly slid my fingers in between hers as she rolled into me. _

"_Look 11:11, make a wish." Bella whispered._

"_Nope" I smiled._

"_Why not?" she asked confused._

"_I already have you here with me." I chuckled._

"_What do you want more than anything Edward, what are your goals?" Bella asked curiously._

"_To make something of myself, to marry a beautiful brunette and live happily ever after." I laughed._

"_I'm serious." she smiled._

"_I am too, you wouldn't marry me in the future?" I asked._

"_I suppose. If you promised to love me." she giggled as I tickled her side._

"_I do." I mumbled._

"_You do what?" she questioned._

"_I Love you." I whispered._

"_What?" she asked again._

"_I Love you Bella." _

"_I Love you two Edward." she smiled._

"_Come here." I said as I sat up from the blanket._

"_What are you doing?" she giggled._

"_Marking the tree, this is our tree." I stated._

"_Oh really?" she asked._

"_Yes, look." _

"_EAC + IMS = 4 Ever." Bella read out loud. "Perfect," she whispered._

"_Yes you are." I smiled._

"_4 ever?" she asked._

"_4 ever." _

"Edward." Bella called.

"Hey baby, when did you get here?" I asked as I stood up from the grass and enveloped her in my arms. "Just a few minutes ago, you looked deep in thought there." she laughed. "I was just remembering when we first engraved the trusty old tree." I chuckled. "Yea, a lot of memories here." she giggled as she ran her hand over our names. "Great memories." she added. "Indeed" I smiled as I peppered kisses on her neck.

"I Love you baby, forever." I smiled.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Forever, Happy 10th and 3rd Anniversary." I said as I handed her a box.

"What's this?" she blushed.

"Open it." I smiled as she removed the white bow off of the purple box.

"Edward, where did you find this, I thought I lost it." she said confused as she looked over the white gold locket I gave her when we found out she was pregnant with Edella.

"You left it at my house when you left all those years ago. I never thought to give it back to you until now." I smiled sheepishly.

She popped the locket open and inside was a picture of our family on one side and our children on the other, "Oh Edward." she sighed as tears trickled down her cheek. "Turn it over." I whispered.

"To Bella Cullen. My Wife, My Life, My Love. Thank You For Giving My Life Meaning Again, Love Your Husband Edward." she read out loud. "Oh Edward this is beautiful, thank you." she cried as she pecked my lips and grabbed onto my neck. "I don't deserve you." she mumbled in my ear. "You deserve me and more." I smiled as I wiped her tears with the my thumbs.

"Well I guess it's my turn." she smiled as she fished a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here. It's not as beautiful as your gift, but I put a lot of thought into it." she blushed.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I smiled as I undid the piece of paper.

"Read it out loud." she smirked.

"Dear Edward,  
Little did I know that ten years ago when you told me forever,  
It was the closest thing to the truth.  
We've had our ups and downs  
and through it all we've always made it back to each other.  
I could never ask for anyone more perfect for me.  
You complete me in every way possible.  
I think back to how many memories this Meadow holds for us.  
Most importantly I think back to the first time we marked this tree  
and too how silly I thought you were.  
Now, I think back to this tree  
and see how it symbolizes our love in so many ways.  
It's big and strong and makes it through the storm.  
it grows stronger and stronger as time moves on  
and also it's big enough that it never runs out of room,  
just like we never run out of love.  
There's enough room for You and I, and Edella, and Anthony.  
We have so much love to go around….  
So what's room for one more.  
Happy Anniversary.  
Love Always,  
Your Wife, Isabella Cullen."

"Bella what's this mean?" I asked as I looked up from the letter. Bella was smiling at me sheepishly as she stood by the tree. "Surprise," she smiled.

I quickly rushed towards her and looked at our tree. "+ AMC + ERC + EAC + IMSC = 4 ever n ever." I read out loud. "Bella that plus sign before Anthony's name wasn't there before." I smiled.

"Nope" she smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips.

"Happy Anniversary Edward."

**A/N::**

**Ahhh I can't believe it's almost over, part 2 to come and then that's all folks!**

**I uploaded tons of pictures onto my profile for this story so check them out when you get a free minute!**

**A lot of different music in this chapter but one you guys should def. check out is 'Unchained Melody' on the Spanish guitar played by Esteban. Listen Here: .com/watch?v=_uBUr8nfNOg : It's well worth it.**

**Part. 2 will hopefully be up by next week but until then….**

**Leave me some love & COMMENTS!**

**Xoxo - S.R.**


	10. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N::My Name Is not Stephenie Meyer,**  
**So obviously I don't own Twilight.**  
**Unfortunately.**

**Edward POV**

June 4, 2016

"Auntie Bewa look," Nicky yelled to Bella as she ran downstairs with Madie following suit. "Me and Madie found your makeups!" Nicky squealed. My poor exhausted wife was trying to catch a few minutes of shut eye after her long day in court before we had to baby sit 7 kids for the night.

Rose and Alice had recently opened their clothing store "Rose - Mary's Closet" here in Seattle and they were having their grand opening banquet tonight for all the sponsors. My dad and mom also had to attend because the hospital had sponsored a big part of the shop. Leaving me and my lovely wife baby sitting all of the children.

"Oh no, Nicky we do not touch Aunt Bella's things. Go wash your and Madie's face and get ready for dinner." I scolded as I tried to hold in my laughter as I looked at the 2 clown faced children in front of me. "Yesh Uncle Eddie." Nicky pouted. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the annoying nickname my brother had his daughter learn. "Mase, bring Nate down here to eat." I yelled up to my son Anthony. I turned to my daughter in the den on the computer leading the girl pack, "Ella, you and Lily come on into the kitchen to eat dinner." I smiled as Ella quickly listened as did Lily.

I went back into the living room to find no site of my wife. I traveled into the kitchen to see that she already had Mase, Nate, Madie, and Nicky eating their pizza and she had our one year old in her high chair eating her baby food. Our beautiful Olivia Ava Cullen was born on Jan 22, 2015, she completed our puzzle and Bella and I couldn't be happier with our family. She had huge green eyes the brightest of Jades and had Bella's dark brown hair, she was beautiful.

Madeline Carlie and Nathaniel Jackson Whitlock were Jasper and Alice's twins. Right after Jazz and Alice were married she ended up getting pregnant two months later, they gave birth May 5, 2014. Nichole Ashley Cullen is Emmett and Rose's daughter, she was born October 3, 2013. Needless to say at this very moment our home was a mad house with one 9 year old, one 7 year old, one 5 year old, one 3 year old, two 2 year olds, and one 1 year old.

I piled some pizza on my plate and took a seat next to my wife. She gave me the best smile she could muster up and I winked at her. She was my very own super woman, she worked Monday through Friday from 9 - 5 and sometimes if court held her late she wouldn't be home till 9 and sometimes had to work Saturdays also, but this was the price of being a kick ass lawyer. She still found time for mommy, daughter days at least once a week to spend with Edella, and a day set just for Anthony to spend one on one time and then she would take care of Olivia, our one year old, like she had all the energy in the world. I didn't know how she did it.

I worked Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 9 - 4. Being that I owned my own insurance company that was doing extremely well I could make my own hours. I would keep Olivia home from day care on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I picked the kids up from school and dropped them off everyday. Bella and I shared the cooking and on top of our hectic life we still found time for each other and were still madly in love with each other as ever, and thanks to our parents we had a date night at least once a month.

Charlie and Renee just moved to Seattle one year ago. Renee helps out at my insurance company as my secretary and office assistant and Charlie helps out down at the police station. Being that he recently hurt himself while on the job he basically just does office work nowadays.

Jasper closed down the Forks office last year after his father passed away the year before. Him and Bella are the two main Lawyers here at the main office of 'Whitlock and Associates' in Seattle.

My father transferred to the hospital here in Seattle and is now known as one of the best known doctors at the 'Northwest Hospital & Medical Center".

My mom took on a part time job with a home decorating company, she loves to add her own taste to everything, literally. When she moved down she basically re-did Bella and my house all over.

As for Emmett he lucked out when he applied for the position of being a Personal Trainer. Now when the Seattle Seahawks are in town he gets to whip them into shape. He was in heaven, personal Training was his dream.

Our lives had finally hit the point of being content. I loved my life and everyday I thanked God for giving me a second chance at making things right.

Bella and I divided the group and I took the boys to get ready for bed while Bella took care of the girls. We put a movie on and settled the 4 oldest kids in the living room to watch a movie while Bella put the twins to bed up in the guest room and I bathed Olivia.

**Bella POV**

I hopped in the shower quickly after I got Madie and Nate to sleep and took a few minutes to have me time. I was beyond exhausted. Today was a horrible day in court, I was working on a case for a woman that wanted full custody of her son and her alcoholic husband was trying to fight her on it. After the man had a nervous breakdown in the middle of the trial and had to be removed, the judge found it fitting for the mother to be the primary parent and sent the father to rehab. It was a horrible site to see and I felt for the mother and the child and only hoped the ex-husband would get the help he needed. It was days like these that made me thankful for my family 100 times over.

I slipped out of the shower and combed my hair back into a ponytail and washed my face. I threw on a pair of cotton pink shorts and a matching tank top and slipped on a pair of night slippers. I tip-toed through the hallways and peeked downstairs from the banister and saw "Princess and the Frog" playing from the TV and my kids were the only two still awake. My little night owls. I quietly headed towards Olivia's nursery to see if she was sleeping.

"LoLo daddy loves you." I heard Edward whisper to Olivia.

"I promise I will always be here for you and mommy and Mase and Ella, forever. I love you guys so much." he said as he kissed her forehead and swayed with her back and forth. "You kids are the best gift daddy and mommy could ever ask for." he said as Olivia's eyes slid closed.

I slid into the room and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "We love you two daddy." I smiled behind him as I kissed his shoulder. I felt him chuckle as he laid Olivia down in her crib. He grabbed my hands from his waist and brought them up to his lips as he nipped kisses on them and then turned around.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people when they are having a private conversation?" he smirked as he flashed his crooked smile.

"Mr. Cullen, don't YOU know you're not supposed to have private conversations without me?" I smiled widely.

"I never do anything private without you." he smirked as he held my face in between his hands and kissed my lips passionately. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip and I gave into him completely.

Our kiss was slow and sensual as our tongues did the tango if you will. Edward pushed his body into mine as he cupped my bottom.

"No, no baby, we have to stop. WAYYYYY to many kids in the house." I panted.

"We'll be quiet." he whispered as he attempted to kiss me again.

"Baby." I giggled. "Stop."

"Bella." he groaned as he ducked his head and enveloped my lips again.

"Momma." Anthony called from the doorway as Edward let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes baby?" I smiled as I pulled away from Edward and went over to my little man.

"The movies done and everyone is sleepin. What do I do?" Anthony looked confused.

"You come snuggle with mommy of course." I smiled as Edward slipped into the bathroom trying to hide his HUGE problem.

I snuggled my little five year old in my arms and sat in the rocker in the corner of Olivia's nursery and covered us with a blanket. "Sing" Anthony mumbled half awake. "You want ME to sing?" I asked surprised. "Yea momma." he nodded. "OK, only for you." I smiled. "What do you want mommy to sing?" Mase shrugged his shoulders, so I sang a song I used to sing to Edella when she was a baby.

_I see trees of green... red roses too_  
_I see them bloom... for me and you_  
_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue... and clouds of white_  
_The bright blessed day... the dark say good night_  
_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow... so pretty in the sky_  
_Are also on the faces... of people going by_  
_I see friends shaking hands... sayin' "how do you do?"_  
_They're really sayin' "I love you"_

_I hear babies cryin'... I watch them grow_  
_They'll learn much more... than I'll ever know_  
_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world_  
_Yes I think to myself... what a wonderful world_

I looked down at my baby boy and he was passed out. I placed a soft kiss to his head and looked up to see Edward leaning on the door frame. "Oh, sneaking up on me now?" I smirked.

"Yea, you guys were too cute to disturb." he smiled.

"Well if I knew you were listening I wouldn't have sang." I blushed

"I know that's why I didn't say anything." he smiled as he grabbed Anthony from my arms and headed down the hall to Ants room.

I went downstairs and checked on the sleeping kids and switched off the lights and made sure the doors were locked and then tiptoed upstairs to my bedroom where Edward was already waiting. "There you are." he breathed as I slid into bed beside him.

"Did you miss me?" I smiled.

"Always."

I looked into his big green eyes and sighed. This was what life was all about to be happy and blissful and even when things were tough I always knew we would be like this, amazingly happy.

"You still love me after 12 years?" I asked out of no where.

"I never stopped." he smiled. "From 16 to 28 you're still everything to me."

I felt tears fill my eyes as I smiled hugely, "I feel exactly the same baby."

"Good, cause your stuck with me. For at least 18 more years until Olivia is grown." he chuckled.

"Way to ruin a moment 'Eddie'." I giggled.

"Don't call me that you little monster." he gasped as he rose on his knees and tickled my side.

"Ed- Edwar- EDWARD! I can't breath!" I laughed loudly.

"You're stuck with me till we're old and gray sitting in our rockers on our front porch waiting for our kids to come pick up our grandkids." he whispered close to my ear. "And no minute sooner." he said as he sat up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to my face. The instance our lips touched it felt as if my whole body was on fire. Edward kissed my lips sensually as he slid my shorts from my waist. "I love you so much." he sighed. "I love you more than words." I added.

Edward and I knew this would have to be quick. We had a house full of children and didn't want the risk of being caught. I pulled Edwards plaid pajama pants off and he kissed my lips as he slid into me painfully slow.

Our rhythm matched each others in an instance and our bodies molded together as one. I looked him deep in his eyes as I felt him pulse inside of me. He was staring into my own eyes with as much love as I knew was being reflected in my own. I saw his brow furrow and I knew he was close. I heard a moan of my name and I heard a deep sigh and then noticed it came from me. I bit my lip hard as my orgasm hit me like a bulldozer. It was always intense with Edward and I. We connected so well on every level. Especially on this level of love.

After Edward and I came down from our high he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight baby." he said sleepily. "Goodnight Eddie." I giggled knowing that he was already asleep.

*(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)*

I rubbed my eyes as I felt a foot in my stomach and another in my behind. I popped my eyes open and saw Edella's hand draped over my waist and her breath on my neck as her knee was in my butt. Olivia was protectively in Edwards arms sleeping as he slept facing me and his leg protectively entwined with mine. Anthony was behind Edward with a leg thrown over Edward waist and a hand on top. What a crazy sleeper. A big smile spread across my face as I saw my king size bed full with my family. I shook Edwards hand a little to wake him up.

"Baby, where are all the other kids?" I asked.

"Hmmph?" he groaned.

"Where are the other kids?" I asked again.

"Mom came to get them at 8, go back to sleep, love you." he mumbled.

I silently laughed at his snippiness and then his 'Love you' thrown in.

"Oh." I smiled.

I rolled over and wrapped my big girl in my arms. It was just us a while ago. It felt so long ago when we would sleep in mommies 'Big bed' and I would always worry if she would ever know what having a complete family was like.

She was so smart and strong and was always a little firecracker. She didn't know it but she is the one who put our family back together. If it wasn't for this little girl Edward would have never had a reason to come back and try to save our family and I would have never grown up. She made me want to be a better person. In and out. Even when I felt I wasn't giving her everything she deserved she made my life complete. All of my family did, but it started with me and my Monk.

"What are you staring at mommy." she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You baby." I smiled.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Just cause, I Love you Edella." I said teary eyed.

"I love you two, mommy. You're the best." she croaked as she kissed my arm that was holding her and snuggled closer.

I felt Edward run his fingers through my hair and I turned my head towards him.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"This." he said gesturing to our children on the bed.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" he chuckled.

"For saving 'This'."

***THE END***

**A/N:: **

**You guys have been so great! **

**I thank you for the Reviews and Love you sent me throughout this story! **

**This has been so much fun to write! **

**I Love this little family! **

**Leave me loving and Checkout the links to this story on my profile!**

**X's & O's! **

**Thanks for hanging in there!**

**-S.R.-**


	11. AN

**HELLO MY LOVEY'S!**

No I haven't added to our beloved PUTP.

Just wanted to inform you for anyone that is interested, I'm writing a new story called Safe and Sound.

I have about five chapters up already and am updating every Friday!

I hope you all take a moment to check it out and let me know what you think!

**SUMMARY:**

_All it takes is a lapse in the universe to take a perfect world and turn it upside down. Edward has found this out first hand. How does he make the girl he loves fall in love with him again and remember everything she has now forgotten? A/H, M, CP._

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~SM~**


End file.
